


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: A collection of Oneshots I've done over on Tumblr, a few different pairings and fun times. Longer summaries on the chapters. Love you. Smooches.It's Always me - Prename Anxiety AngstSelf-Fullfilling Propphecy - Roman said the wrong thing(tm)Ignorance - Logan angstSubtly Gets You No Where - Analogical piningTo My Heart - "Things We Used to Share" songficI Just Can't Wait - Roman Songfic from the Lion KingI Thought We Were Dating? - Logince confusion?First Date - Moxiety First DateGot a Secret, Can you Keep it? - Prinxiety pining?Purely Scientific - Pining for Logan LAMPChange of Dreams - RoyalitySomebody's Favorite - Friend Fluff, and slight Roman AngstTequila Sunrise - Logince





	1. It's Always Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is just trying to do his job, and no one else seems to understand that.

“So what’s your biggest fear?”

The words resonate down, shaking and vibrating all the way to where Anxiety resides. He raises his head to the surface, feeling Thomas get nervous from the inside and smiling to himself.  _Fear._  Something he personally has a hand in and wouldn’t ever pass up an opportunity like this.

Boldly he crawls up to sit in the back of Thomas’s head. He can see the person Thomas is talking too, someone new and different. Anxiety snorts and lounges comfortably, making sure his feet are blocking the entrance to keep everything else at bay.

“Ah yes, what are you afraid of?” He coos softly, making himself heard but as a whisper. He can feel the emotions he control grow inside as his words are registered.

“There’s the deep ocean.. vast space.. the lingering thought that you’ll never be good enough,” He rattles off, smiling in triumph as Thomas’s tongue gets tied, still having yet to answer the question.

“Or maybe that one day you won’t be there for the people who need you ohh yeah that’s a good one,” Anxiety continues. He can feel Thomas’s stomach twisting to his words and his hands begin to clench from the sudden fears brought to the front of his thoughts.

Easily with the power he gains from every second Thomas dwells on his words, Anxiety holds shut the metaphorical door the others are at, trying to get him to stop. Morality is crying that’s easy to hear while Princey is yelling at him to quit. Logic is suspiciously silent but Anxiety knows why. Because he’s not wrong and Logic can’t contradict him.

“Hey are you okay?” This new friend asks. Anxiety leans back to sit comfortable in Thomas’s mind.

“Are you okay? Is anyone ever really okay? You know it’s all pointless, it always has been.” He says and smile breaks through as Thomas’s throat closes up and he’s unable to really answer the question.

“I’m afraid of failure,” The friend says suddenly. Anxiety snaps to an upright position, staring at this person as they calmly talk about how they sometimes feel they’ll never be good enough.

“How can..” He mumbles to himself, not getting it how they can talk about their issues with no problem.

“I’m afraid of losing people!” Morality jumps into his space, causing Anxiety to stumble back some as the emotional one takes over, having Thomas spit out his own fear of losing people he’s close too.

“Wait a second I’m the one-” He tries to interrupt but Logic comes barreling in now that his guard of the mental entrance has been weakened.

“It’s very likely that most people go through some sort of fear of losing things close to them whether it be family or personal belongings,” The brainiac goes off, putting truth to Thomas’s words and his feelings. Anxiety wants to push them away, to tell them to shut up but his own throat has been sealed.

It gets so much worse when the new friend brings up Thomas’s dream to be on the Broadway stage. He almost manages to get to the front of impossible thought but  _that guy_  had to show up before him, talking grandeur and the beauty of it all. Thomas has sense to not let Fancy get too ahead of himself but the three of them are in agreement.

Anxiety grits his teeth, wanting nothing more than to get them to go away but one final push from Princey has him dropping back down to the stomach where he stays. The ground beneath him is unforgiving as it catches him. His entire body is shaking is anger. He can hear them. He can hear them all talking and enjoying themselves. Without him. Again.

It’s not  _fair._ Every time it’s him that’s the first to go. He’s always the first to be left behind while those others are allowed to run wild and free on the top. They always want him gone like he’s not even supposed to be there. Like he hadn’t been there first.

He remembers being there. Every step Thomas took it had been him keeping him upright with the fear of falling. He had been so little and Anxiety’s old name seems so young and childish with Nervousness as the thing that kept Thomas from doing crazy things.

It’s always been him to do so. It’s his job. It’s his  _job_  and those others act like he’s just doing it to be an inconvenience. Where would Thomas be without him? Running off wild? It’s not his fault, it’s all he knows, it’s all he’s ever  _been._

With an angry shout Anxiety brings his fists to the ground in one last ditch effort to be felt. The talking above is stalled for just a moment. It comes back quieter, but Anxiety can still hear them. It makes it so much worse. He covers his head with his arms, trying to become as small as possible.

He never asked to be like this. He never asked to be made of fear and those looming feelings. It’s not his fault that’s what he does but no. They want him gone. Regardless of the fact there’s nothing he can do but bring those feelings to light.

Even still, he can’t do that right. Every time he’s cast down and left to be alone without a second thought. It’s his job to be there and they don’t want him. Is he doing something wrong? They needed him before when he had been younger what happened? He can’t be bad at this. He can’t  _fail_  this. It’s all he knows and if he can’t even do this right what good is he.

He knows. He knows Thomas doesn’t like him. Saying he comes around when he’s the least convenient, complaining that he’s been kept up too late over thinking in the night. He knows he’s unwanted but it’s not his fault. He hates it.

He hates feeling like he’s going to be left to wither away and never be felt again. He hates knowing how often he fails to make Thomas see the world around him. He hates it. He hates it all. He hates himself.

The voices above stop, and the others are left to return to their natural places. Morality snuggles in next to Thomas’s heart while Logic takes over control in Thomas’s mind to get him to where he needs to go. Fancey tottles off to where he likes to relax and Anxiety can only hear silence now. It’s not fair they get all the praise.

The tears Anxiety had streak the liner down his face and he rubs it away hazardously. He wants to jump back up there and make Thomas regret every word he said but his hands are shackled to the stomach, keeping him where he is. He clenches his teeth shut. Anything to get rid of the feeling of rejection that holds him down.

It’s not fair. It’s not his fault.

He runs himself exhausted, curling up to wait for his moment to rise again with anger boiling inside himself. He will not be left alone, and he will not be forgotten. He always comes back and next time he’ll make sure Thomas feels him with a vengeance. It’s his job. It’s all Anxiety knows. It’s all he is.


	2. Self fulfilling prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman accidentally says the wrong thing, and it sets off a panic attack. Now it’s up to the rest of them to calm down the only person who can calm down Thomas.

“You want a villain so badly?!” Virgil’s screech could be heard throughout the entire mind palace. Roman who has been needling the darker side sits frozen on the long lounge couch in the main hub, stuck in his spot. Patton and Logan cautiously come from their rooms at the noise to see what is going on.

Virgil doesn’t pay them any attention. His hands are in his hair, pulling and twisting the strands. He’s shaking and darting his eyes every direction. When he finally looks up his eyes are dark with determination and the eyeshadow he adores is running down his face.

Without word he marches over to the screen they use to see through Thomas’s eyes. It blinks to life when he gets close to the panel they fight over to dictate who has the most control. Thomas is doing homework by the looks of the notes and textbooks. He’s listening to music. Virgil sends a wicked look Roman’s way.

“What are you-” Roman’s question is cut off by Virgil smacking his fist down hard on the panel right over a red button in the far corner. Lights flash in an array of red, alarms blare through unseen speakers, and Thomas stops working.

“Well you got one!” Virgil yells again with a strangled tone to his voice.  _Panic_. Thomas is hyperventilating, his lungs constricting refusing to give the right amount of air. His hands shake and his vision swims with the onslaught of sudden terror that erupts inside him.

The others are rushing about but there’s nothing they can do. No happy thought, no dream of the future, no logical process can make it’s way to Thomas to get him to calm down. He’s stuck. Soon he’s running upstairs, finding blankets and curling them around himself. The screen gets blurry as the boy begins to cry.

“It’s too much. It’s so much, it’s never enough,” Thomas’s sob stricken voice hits them as the boy talks to himself. His tears come harder and he curls up in on himself. There’s nothing they can do. No matter how much they plead and say sweet words to him, it’s not enough.

“Virgil stop it!” Roman snaps at him. Virgil shakes head defiantly, hand still in a fist pressing down the red button. His own breathing is harsh and choked. The panic attack he set off very much a mirror to his own.

“Virgil sweetie please,” Patton does his best to reason. He’s crying too but mostly because he can’t do enough to make Thomas not sad. His positive thoughts can only do so much to calm Thomas down.

“There is no reason for this out burst, me and you have gone over a specific plan to keep Thomas from worrying over his work load.” Logan adds in. For all he prides himself of being the level headed one, there’s an edge of bitterness in his tone. Thinking through this, trying to find reason, does even less for Thomas.

Virgil glares hard and dangerous, as dangerous as one can while panic floods their system, at Roman. Roman grits his teeth and glares back.

“I thought we’ve moved past this!” Virgil screams at him, his voice shrill and cracking. Panic breaks way to broken. The hub is silent save for Thomas’s sobs mixed in with Virgil’s. Roman deflates from his bravado. Tentatively goes forward, reaching out slowly for Virgil who has smacked a hand to his face to rub away the frustrated tears.

“I’m sorry,” Roman says plainly. Virgil shakes his head hard, body shaking. He flinches when Roman touches him and is enveloped in the bold hold. Another heartaching sob rips from him and his hand comes off the button. The lights stop and the alarms cease but leave a ringing in their ears.

“I’m sorry,” Roman says again softer.

“No you’re not,” Virgil says back to him angrily. Still he clings to Roman, hands digging into claws on his back and refusing to let go. A dramatic single tears drips down Roman’s face.

“I am,” He says again but his voice cracks to shatter his confidence. Patton comes closer, rubbing Virgil’s back to soothe him. Logan joins in, placing a hand on Virgil’s low back, counting a slow rhythm for him to follow along with. Only once Virgil’s breathing is back to normal does Thomas’s follow. Lungs open up and the blankets are off his head to get fresh air.

“Easy there love, you need some water,” Patton finds some for him, forcing him to drink it but he refuses to let go of Roman. Thomas searches around him. He finds a water bottle and chugs half of it.

“It’s okay darling, I’m sorry,” Roman says. Virgil takes a shuddering breath, burying his face in Roman’s chest once more. Thomas flops down on his blankets staring at his ceiling. He’s calm now.

“What happened?” Logan is the one to ask. Virgil whines. Roman sighs.

“I had.. admittedly pushed him too far, talking about grand future adventures we’ll take Thomas on,” Roman curls Virgil in tighter. “I made the mistake of saying Virgil might try to stop it.” Patton whines sympathetically and wiggles himself to hug Virgil from behind. Logan pushes up his glasses and gives Roman a chiding look.

“Even if I intended for it to be a joke, I should have known his frazzled nerves over the homework might set him off,” Roman goes on to explain himself a little more. Virgil had been a wreck on the couch, trying to get himself together for Thomas’s sake so he didn’t mess up his answers. Roman thought distracting him would help. It did, until his rueful comment.

“It’s okay now sweetheart, we’ve got you,” Patton coos nuzzling his head into the Virgil’s back. He whimpers at the action but doesn’t move from his spot. Logan lets them hug while attending to Thomas, making him take a shower to stop his frazzled nerves and then go back down to see if he still feels up to completing his work.

“I’m sorry,” It’s mumbled and muffled but they hear it all the same. Patton goes back to saying his loving words and Roman rocks them back and forth. They do their best to help calm Virgil down.

“Well,” Logan adjusts his glasses, making sure Thomas has on comforting music that Patton has deemed the ‘after episode playlist’, while he sits back down to look over the rest of his works. Only a few more problems. Thomas takes a deep breath and nods his head. He can do this. Roman releases the small button he managed to press and soon Thomas is working again. 

“While I understand you were trying to make a point, a self fulfilling prophecy isn’t something I would recommend again.” Patton gives Logan a fierce look for his words but lets it go to help guide Virgil to the couch and swallow him in comfort. Logan keeps his eyes on the controls knowing after an attack the mind tends to be foggy and Thomas might need him, but he makes sure to run his hand through Virgil’s hair when gets the chance.

“I did not mean to upset you my dear,” Roman says again, holding Virgil almost in his lap. After that they sit in silence. Thomas finishes his homework and they deem it appropriate to take a nap. So Thomas crashes right on the couch. His head feels foggy but sleep should clear him right up.

“I’m sorry too,” Virgil mutters apologizing as well. He’s cooed to and cuddled. It helps him release the last of tension he holds, the last of the tension in Thomas to let him drift fully off to sleep.

“I know you didn’t mean it like that and I still freaked out anyway,” Virgil whimpers into Roman’s chest. The royal shushes him and Patton plays with his hair.

“It’s over now,” Roman reassures him.

“It’s over, isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over,” Patton whispers. Virgil snorts and gives Patton a dumb look.

“Well it is!” He reasons. He fakes a pout and only smiles when Logan presses into him, pushing him into Virgil, and making them all fall down like dominoes onto the couch. There’s a giggle and a snicker and lots of shifting and shuffling to get comfortable on the couch.

“Don’t do that again,” Virgil says. Roman hums thoughtfully, bringing a hand to rub at Virgil’s hair. He ended up on the bottom with his head resting on the arm of the couch. Virgil lies cuddled into his chest with Patton smushing him from behind.

“After today I highly doubt Roman will,” Logan butts into the conversation. Patton giggles at the glare Roman sends him but there’s no malice in it, especially cause Logan can’t see with himself facing away from them all yet still resting on Patton. He’s reading a book that looks strangely like the homework Thomas had been working on.

“Excuse you Isaac Nerd-ton,” Roman huffs. He tries to reach for Logan to do something though all of them on him makes it hard. Patton reaches and ‘boops’ Roman’s nose officially sealing his reigned fate. There’s a slight temptation to roll them off him but there’s a sigh from Virgil, a sleepy something that causes them all to relax as well.

“Nap time, had been a good idea,” Logan contemplates, closing his book softly. He shuffles into the others and Patton snuggles more so as well. Roman smirks happily at the sight of them all wrapped in his arms, or for the most part they are. It’s how it should be in his mind. A yawn makes itself known. Logan usually is right, and a nap had been his idea. With another whisper to Virgil promising to protect him, he shuts his eyes to join the others in a peaceful sleep.


	3. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is having an argument with someone Thomas meet. He's passionate and this person is pushing away his facts. It messes with Logan in many ways.

_Ignorance._

It takes a second. Two. Three. Four. Five for Logan to process what exactly had been said to him. To Thomas. His hands twitch at the panel in front of him, his eyebrows scrunched up trying to reason that what had been said, had been meant in a different way but he knows it hadn’t. There could be no other way for him to take their words.

“No- no it’s- That’s not how it works,” He twitches, reaching up a hand to fix his glasses. His fingers then dance across the panel, words forming and completing them selves in Thomas’s mind for the host to say aloud. His annoyance at himself for stuttering at all only grows when once more, the facts he knows, has read a million times, that Thomas has read a million times is once more pushed away.

His body bristles at that. Once more fingers dance across the panel, pressing buttons with far more force than before. He tries to reason himself to stay calm. Anger is a blocker to true thought process. Getting angry will only escalate the situation to a worse state and doing so would compromise the potential friendship Thomas is trying to make. Words are said and returned.

“Falsehood!” He screeches at the other person, thankful they can’t really hear him. His voice doesn’t crack as he shouts but crackles like a broken phone line. He clears his throat, fixing his tie a little looser to avoid such a sound again. He’s shaking though, so is Thomas.

His fingers no longer dance. They stab at keys and buttons with pointed determination, pleading with the person in front of his vision to listen to reason, to understand. They do not.

Hands reach up to adjust his glasses but they slip through his hands in his attempt. They clatter to the floor and the person is talking something wrong that Logan doesn’t care to pick them up. He slams buttons, hands appearing and disappearing in jerky waves. Thomas’s reasoning is trying now, the hosts’s voice strained as he talks.

Logan takes a few deep breaths, trying to get himself back together. He blinks hard to try and see but it’s getting more and more difficult. His glasses on the floor is one thing, but the way his body is slipping in and out of existence is the main cause. His fingers have begun to really fade, no longer glitching and just staying gone.

“That’s.. Wrong.. Can’t-” He grits his teeth, words becoming foreign to him. Thomas is trying, stumbling to talk his point, the true point. Logan knows what they are talking about, Thomas knows, but it doesn’t matter.

This person doesn’t want to learn. Doesn’t want to know another person’s experience. Doesn’t think there could possibly a different answer. Logan twitches, his entire body shaking in on itself. It would be one thing if the person didn’t know and he had the chance to educate. A preferable outcome for all parties involved. Someone learns, and Thomas gets a confidence boost in the ability to help someone learn.

This is the opposite. This is unwilling to learn, to see, to try. This is idiotic.

“Stupid!” Logan yells before he can stop himself. He chokes on his own word, his voice clenching in his throat and making it impossible for him to say another word. He scratches at his neck, hands wrapping around it to try and coax it into speaking more but it’s too late. He smacks a hand to the panel to keep himself upright and the damage is done.

Whatever Thomas says isn’t good, rude potentially. He snaps in his saying and the person he’s talking too has the gall, the nerve in Logan’s opinion, to get angry. Thomas holds his own well enough, saying the other is rude for talking over him. Logan’s hands on the panel grip to clawing to hold himself up. His mind feels foggy.

He blinks hard, vision leaving him quick. He can see the way his arms are in and out of being even with worse sight. It’s not right. Not right. Not right.

The conversation in front of him abruptly ends. Thomas has found an out and leaves the moment he can. There’s angry tears in his eyes as he walks away. Logan collapses on the ground.

His body refuses to be long, curling in as much as possible. His hands grip his hair, begging to get a hold of the reality around him. They didn’t listen though. They didn’t believe him. Why couldn’t they listen. His breathing is harsh and for one sharp inhale he feels non-existent.

Floating is all it feels like. Everywhere and nowhere. Reduced to nothing but a concept. Facts blur across and into him. The mind is his domain and his prison, he wants to scream at all that he knows and all that he never got to share but he doesn’t have form.

A harsh build around him brings him back. A cough rubs raw at his throat now that he has lungs again, now that he has a mouth again. He stay on the ground, still in the fetal position, trying to be himself again. Bits of him are still blinking into reality when he can see properly.

The glasses on the floor find a way to his face. He looks to the screen where Thomas is home, safe, okay again from the interaction. Logan wants to reach the panel, to say anything but a voice is still lacking. He swallows hard and presses something to make Thomas feel better. Anything.

It works well enough for him to stand. Still he uses the wall to help him to his room. There’s solidity there. Reality and stability. The door closes with a soft click and there he plans to stay until the rest of him is put together and his reasoning is sound. He grits his teeth. He hates not being listened to. He hates being ignored. He hates making Thomas lose his head more.


	4. Subtly Gets You No Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtly and care get you no where when the person you’re trying to subtly and carefully woo thinks too negatively and won’t pick up your clues and it’s subtly driving you insane.

It seemed to start sometime after their first debate. Virgil would just be sitting around in his room or even venturing out to the commons in the odd moments he felt courageous enough to curl up on his extra cushioned rocking chair when he would be sought out. That itself annoyed him but he wouldn’t complain. It felt nice to be wanted.

He’s on his bed with his phone open to some simple word search app to keep his mind occupied. The voices in his head are quiet for once so he enjoys the silence without music while he can. His eyes scan the screen for the proper order of letters when there’s a knock on his door. He jerks at the sound but calms seeing who it is.

“Good afternoon Anxiety,” Logan greets him with whatever time of day it is, his hands clasped gently in front of him. Virgil wonders if it really is a ‘good’ afternoon. Then wonders what time it is because he’s sure he hasn’t been in bed all day. The clock on his wall that spins out of control is no help and his phone glitches over the time, so he believes Logan’s statement.

“Hey,” He greets simply not exactly sure why Logan is at his door. Logan clears his throat softly.

“I was wondering if you would be able to assist me for a moment,” He says. Like the times before, the conversation follows the same pattern. Virgil is sure the rest of the day will follow suit but he won’t hold his breath for it. He shrugs and manages to flop out of bed and follow the logical trait down to their room. They hold it open for him and he takes a spot he’s grown comfortable with on Logan’s floor.

“I wanted to know your opinion on something,” Logan tells him and Virgil snorts. It takes another question or two of prodding for him to open up, going off on worries and concerns and possible outcomes to the situation Logan has brought up. He has a notebook at the ready, taking notes or writing down things he notices Virgil isn’t sure. Somehow Logan always has something smart to shoot back at him.

This isn’t the first time. It scared him half to death the first time he had been searched for. Had he done something wrong? Is Logan mad? What is going on? The question turned his mind to mush until Logan had admitted to wanting to know what he thought. That brought down a whole new avalanche of questions that Virgil ignored in turn for getting the interaction over with as soon as possible.

It’s gotten better. Maybe. He doesn’t stutter and start his sentences over as much, and he can start talking sooner than the million specific questions Logan could ask to get the answers he wants. Virgil knows how to tangent and with the lack of judgement that Logan gives, it’s easy to just talk. It’s not bad when Logan tells him something new, when they talk over each other trying to get their own point across. Logan always seems satisfied with the end result.

It always surprises him when Logan knocks on his door or bothers him in the commons. He always suspects the last time will actually be the  _last_  time. He doesn’t expect Logan to show up. It’s nice he does though. It’s one of the few things he has that’s nice in the mind palace.

With the few and far between silence he receives in his own room and the once in a blue moon smile from Patton, there’s not much for him in the mind palace. There’s anger and fear and snide comments paired with snide looks. While his room doesn’t provide those things exactly, the barbed wire words don’t hold much more for him. A double edged sword and he’s getting cut either way.

“Thank you Anxiety for spending this time with me, it was very informative,” Logan stands from his desk and offers him a hand up. Virgil doesn’t take it, helping himself off the floor with a huff.

“You’re welcome I guess,” He says and sees himself out. He flops down to his bed face first. He talked a lot and the energy needed for such a thing is drained from entirely. Finding his headphones he plays something soft and low. It’s enough to keep voices from telling him he should have just stayed in his room.

–

“I have a more.. personal topic if you don’t mind for today,” Logan says, almost apprehensively. Virgil just blinks at him from his spot on the floor. He has claimed the spot for himself whenever Logan indulges in listening to him ramble. It’s less awkward than the bed and more comfortable than the other chair closer to the other that Logan offers every time. He can sprawl out and not feel cramped either.

Logan’s room is crisp and clean, everything in it’s spot and nothing out of place. Well, except for Virgil that is. His dark clothing doesn’t necessarily contradict the blues and whites but it sure doesn’t blend well enough. He pulls his legs to his chest.

Maybe this is bonding? Logan doesn’t talk to the others as much, tending to stick to himself or a book. Sure he and Patton need to talk out lifestyle stuff for Thomas sometimes, and the whole internal conflict of if he needs to grow up more put them on a bit of a schedule but that’s scheduled talks they have. This is Logan searching him out of his own volition. 

“I mean, I guess that’s okay.” He shrugs. He’s not sure what would happen if he said no. Logan would probably accept the response and move on to something else, but insidious thoughts have him thinking down a different path.

“Though not the main proponent to Thomas’s feelings, I wanted to know your opinion on love and-” Virgil snorts, lifting a hand to cover his mouth to hid the beginnings of a smile. That smile falls immediately seeing the perplexed look on the logical trait’s face.

“Is this topic not to your liking?” Logan asks plainly. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Pleeeassee,” He levels Logan with a sneer that’s not as mean as it could be. Logan sits a little straighter in his desk chair.

“Relationships and romantic feelings, no matter how much I don’t understand, have been proven needed for a fulfilling lifestyle,” He says. Virgil snorts again.

“Relationships are bullshit alright? Love is ridiculous,” He shakes his head as the ideas flow into his mind.

“It makes you act stupid, you’re constantly worried about what you’re saying and doing,” He holds out his fingers as he brings up point after point. Logan is glancing at him then back to his notebook rapidly as he scrawls down what he deems important.

“Plus! Either way it’s going to end. You’ll either get broken up with or someone is going to die and leave you alone, and both of those options suck.” He finishes. Logan rubs at his chin thoughtfully.

“You don’t think there’s good in having that time together?” His voice is softer as he asks. Virgil scrunches up his face like someone asked him to eat garbage.

“Not really,” There’s something burning in the pit of his stomach at the flash of dejection that passes through Logan’s eyes. It sets him panicking. He pushes off the floor.

“I’m going to go take a nap,” He rushes out the words. Logan tilts his head.

“You just woke up an hour ago.”

“Time isn’t real,” Virgil lets himself out and shuts the door behind him quietly. He can hear Patton and Roman in the commons. He slinks past and into his room as quietly as he can, the only noise being the light  _click_  of the door when it shuts him in his darkened room.

He doesn’t fall onto his bed at first. He sits just at the base of it on the floor, curling up and replaying his words in his head. This has happened before but this time, it’s worse. He left really early, their somewhat conversation and debate barely even getting started when he felt the need to get out. Now that he’s out, he’s not sure it had been a good idea.

“Shit,” He mumbles and manages to curl up even more in himself. Why didn’t he just shut his big mouth and let Logan be right? Why didn’t he stay to hear what Logan would say? Why did he join him in the first place? Should have stayed in his room, should have never left, should have never, never, never.

He grits his teeth hard. Every time. Every time he thinks he’s doing okay, he ruins it. Him and Roman had the smallest of understandings after their Disney debacle, but none of it mattered the next time, they talked like it never happened. Patton didn’t take his side at all after Virgil tried to get them both to a happier place. Logan came to talk to him after their debates sure, when Virgil participated, but this? He’s sure it will never happen again. It’s all his fault.

–

Logan looks… desperate. He’s mouth is running a mile a minute about some curve thing that Virgil isn’t sure he’s actually helpful towards but Logan has a way of making him believe whatever he’s saying with his reasoning. His face scrunches up in disbelief anyway.

He just wanted to go away. To leave. To make everything easier on himself and Thomas and the others but it couldn’t be that could it. They had to come searching for him, to come barreling into the center of his room and demand to speak with him. Why couldn’t they just let him go?

“Anxiety please,” Thomas is begging him and it hurts. He did this, he hurt Thomas. He shakes his head and once more Logan is talking.

“You’re important, you help Thomas more than you realize,” He says hurriedly. He’s trying so hard and Virgil can tell. After he walked out Logan didn’t stop asking him to debates, but Virgil stopped really participating, which is almost worst than not going at all. Logan didn’t deserve his half assed replies, deserved better.

“You’re that feeling of tinglyness!” Patton throws out louder than he means too. Virgil jumps at the outburst then jumps at Logan screaming after. He puts a hand to his head, sick of it all. It’s not like they were the last straw to try and leave. He couldn’t blame them, they tried at least.

Roman just had to speak up though. Apologizing in his own special way. Maybe that’s what Virgil had been after. Some kind of acknowledgement from the one that had been ragging on him from the beginning. It fills that little bit of nagging in the back of his mind. Any sense of fulfillment is quickly ripped away by the panic in Logan’s voice, circling his graph with fever.

“Breathe, that’s good,” He coaches Thomas safely out of his room’s center and back to safety. There’s a calm settled over them. A calm he can actually relax in. Be comfortable in.

“It’s the vigilant people who work the hardest,” Logan points out. There’s a smile on his face that’s rare on it’s own, one that Virgil finds himself returning, even if only to his feet. He does take a quick glance up to Logan though who looks relaxed now that they’re back where they should be.

“No pressure,” Logan reassures him, soothing and calm. Virgil takes a deep breath.

“My name is Virgil,” He ends up shouting louder than he means too.

–

It’s awkward. Just a little. Ever since he told them his name, the others treat him differently. More kindly and with more involvement. It’s not something he’s used to, yet finds himself enjoying. He can talk movies with Roman, and bake with Patton, and have weird eye contact with Logan as he enters a room then decides the awkward isn’t worth his mental health and leaves.

It sends a pit of something awful spiraling into his stomach. Logan doesn’t say anything to him. Did he do something wrong? They haven’t had a debate in so long. Yes he stopped really participating, but Logan also stopped asking. He blames himself for that.

He’s sitting in his chair in the commons, playing on his phone when Logan enters. He jerks having not spotted him before and immediately begins to shift out of his spot as the logical trait settles into his easy chair. Virgil almost trips over himself in his effort to leave.

“You can stay if you like.” The voice calls to him. Logan’s voice sounds weird. Virgil shrinks in on himself as he turns to look at the other. Their awkward staring contest doesn’t last long. Logan pauses, giving him a skeptical look, when he shakes his head. Virgil gestures vaguely to his chair opposite Logan’s.

“You don’t mind?” He says it with more disbelief than he means. The surprised look Logan gives him after messes with that pit of awful in his stomach, but then Logan sighs and smiles to him, not taking Virgil’s doubt harshly.

“Not in the slightest. You’re one of the only people I can have a comfortable silence with,” Logan tells him honestly, head angling down to be lost in the pages of his book. Virgil stares in a stunned shock. He didn’t think after all this time they would be able to handle silence. A smile twitches onto his face as he takes back his chair, going back to his phone, and ignoring the pleased smile Logan has for himself. He chalks it up to something interesting in the story he’s reading.

He hides the smile that just won’t leave in his hand. He’s missed his moments with Logan. The silence is far more comfortable than he could ever imagine.

–

There’s a knock on his door, it jerks him upright, fumbling with his phone and accidentally throwing it half way across the room. He blinks at Logan dumbly from where they stand in the doorway. It takes at least two deep breathes for him to be able to talk.

“Hey?” He asks. Logan shifts from foot to foot, not saying anything. It does very little for Virgil’s own nerves.

“Can I help you?” He doesn’t hide the annoyance in his voice but part of him knows Logan won’t mind. Finally the logical trait snaps into action, clasping his hands and clearing his throat softly.

“May I speak to you for a moment?” He asks. Virgil shrugs and goes to get out of bed to follow Logan to his room as he’s used to but Logan steps inside and shuts the door.

“Uhh,” Virgil’s eyes go wide as Logan comes closer. He takes a seat on the edge of Virgil’s bed and rests his elbows on his knees in a contemplation pose. Virgil continues to stare at him because he’s not sure what to do.

“Virgil,” Logan says first. Reflexively Virgil’s face twists up, still very unused to hearing it said aloud. The twist sticks around as Logan doesn’t say anything after that. It does nothing for the anxiety that bubbles up inside him.

“Do you remember our small debate about relationships?” Is what he says and Virgil groans in annoyance. He detangles himself from his covers to sit criss-cross next to Logan.

“Wouldn’t call it much of a debate seeing I left ten minutes into it.”

“So you do, wonderful,” Logan ignores what he says and Virgil rolls his eyes. There’s a stiff awkwardness in Logan’s posture that has him on edge though. Part of him thinks it’s his room, but they aren’t in the center of it so it wouldn’t be that.

“It has come to my attention that-” Logan cuts himself off, but at least his words have stopped Virgil’s downward spiral of thoughts. He waits as patiently as possible but even as they discussed before, he’s not very patient.

“I would very much.. appreciate,” Logan stops again, grimacing to himself and trying to find the right words. Virgil raises his eyebrows in shock of Logan being lost for words. It makes him more nervous.

“The opportunity, to be.. Involved.. In a romantic relationship. With you. Specifically.” He finally finishes his thought only to look over at Virgil who couldn’t snap his fallen jaw shut if he tried. His entire body is dropped in confusion and staring at Logan if he has two heads. Maybe three.

“What.” Is all he manages to say. Logan clears his throat.

“I understand if you do not, of course,” Though he says so, there’s a small something sad in his eyes. Virgil’s fidgeting begins slowly but soon his whole body is rocking back and forth.

“I don’t know how to deal with that,” His voice is a little strained but he can’t care about that right now. Logan nods in understanding, like he always has.

“Like, are you serious? I’m a fucking mess, I don’t know how you expect to deal with me,” Virgil goes on and Logan snaps his head to look at him deadly serious.

“I do not  _deal_  with you,” He puts air quotes up at the word.

“I enjoy your company and find myself wanting to do more romantically inclined activities with you.” Logan’s confidence is back and has taken a turn towards the tone he uses when they debate. Slightly condescending but wanting to prove the point. That Virgil can handle.

“Romantically inclined. You want to go on dates and have dinner and hold hands?” Virgil snarks. Logan scoffs.

“If that is what you want in a relationship then I will happily provide. I understand the properties that go into a romantic partner and can see no other I would want to be with.” He says, turning to face Virgil more so. He’s moving his hands the way he does when he’s trying to convey his meaning exactly.

“Is this a game or something? Some puzzle or experiment?” Is maybe one of Virgil’s last ditch arguments but he’s seen Logan do dumb things just to see the outcome so it’s not outlandish. Logan either way leans back offended as ever.

“I would never toy with feelings in such a trivial manner. Surely you must know that.” Logan directs at him, the makings of a smirk on his face. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“And how do you know this is true feelings or some made up malarkey that you just-”

“I would have never come to say what I did if I had not been sure. I went to an expert before hand to make sure what I feel is real and when given a complete rundown and this conclusion, decided to do something about it,” Logan tells him succinctly. Virgil narrows his eyes.

“Is Patton the expert?”

“Patton is the expert yes.” Virgil snorts and lifts a hand to cover his face. Of course. Of course Logan would go to Patton, the all knowing feeling master, to figure out what is going on with him. When he finally looks up there’s a slight smile on Logan’s face. He returns it a little and shrugs.

“Like I said I understand if you do not feel the same, but I do enjoy your presence immensely, and would leap at the chance to be romantically involved.” Logan folds his hands but he’s calmer now. Virgil huffs, blowing the air up at his bangs.

“You would leap huh?” He asks in more of a challenge than anything. Logan takes a moment to process but grimaces when he does. He clears his throat.

“Well perhaps not  _leap_  specifically. Maybe something a little less…” Logan makes a pose that resembles a certain royal but his face all screwed up makes Virgil hide his face again. In the sudden silence there is comfort. He bites his lip in thought, questions burning in his brain but none so prominent as the one he finds the courage to ask.

“How.. long? Have you felt like this..” The question weighs heavy in his mouth. It makes him keep his eyes to the ground and away from the one who will answer. He jerks at the sudden touch to his hand but Logan takes it gently in his to caress it softly.

“I myself have come to this conclusion just earlier today,” Logan tells him evenly. 

“But according to Patton, months. Long enough for him to say I should do something about it.” He squeezes Virgil’s hand. Earlier today, meaning it’s why Virgil hadn’t been called for food when it’s normally ready, meaning Logan had been able to just follow through with a plan the moment he thought of it and not think of thirteen different terrible outcomes that could arise. Virgil swallows hard.

Logan waits patiently, so patiently like he always does, for him to answer. Virgil is the one to squeeze their hands now though he is not as soft as Logan. He squeezes tight as thoughts form and take shape. It’s not that he doesn’t like Logan, no he’s so nice to be around, a sense of comfort he doesn’t get with anyone else. He’s calming, and grounding, and so nice to be around.

“Maybe we could.. take it slow? Ish?” He says tentatively before he can think of all the terrible ways this can go wrong. The feel of the hand in his is pleasant, and if being romantically involved will get him more of that, more of the soft and nice smiles and  _Logan,_ he can’t think of a better alternative. Logan seems to beam at the idea. He nods along. Virgil takes a deep breath.

“Maybe we could.. start debating again?” He throws the suggestion out there, having missed the time together, the time not spent wondering if whatever he’s doing is wrong. Logan beams brighter at that suggestion.

“I would love to,” He smiles. The corner of Virgil’s mouth twitches up and he hides it in his hand. He’s got an idea for their topic of choice, then he can really grill Logan on how he expects this to work. Virgil is hoping for secure statements and plain reassurance that it will be okay. That it can last.

“Have you eaten?” Logan asks suddenly, a look of worry on his face. Virgil twists up his face, ready to brush past that statement when his stomach growls. He glares at a corner as Logan huffs.

“I knew it, you have been in bed all day. I am making food, please join me,” Logan stands and walks out, giving Virgil one more pointed stare before shutting his door. Virgil shakes his head, curling up in himself. Thoughts tell him whatever just happened isn’t real. The warmth of his hand where Logan touched tells him otherwise. Things seemed to go like that when the logical trait is involved. Logan has a way of making Virgil believe, and this would be something he really would want to believe.


	5. To My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Things We Used to Share” Song fic, a lot of sad Sanders

The music starts softly, not even any kind of melody. Logan’s fingers caress the ukulele carefully. He won’t break it so easily but it doesn’t mean he can’t be careful. Especially with what he knows he wants to play. He tunes it quietly making sure that all the strings sound the way they should before attempting any sort of song.

He swallows hard as he begins to pluck the song that has been running through the mind palace without form. He knows the words but won’t sing. It’s not something he’s good at. The process of putting his fingers where they should be is more his forte. He does so evenly as his breathing goes far uneven with it.

He stops half way through, unable to continue. It doesn’t feel right. He picks at the strings with half hearted intentions. There is no song he plucks this time, no rhyme, no reason. It frustrates him enough to pick the instrument back up to it’s proper place and start over again.

“You can have the toaster, and the PC, or even my Timothy Green DVD.” Logan almost stops playing having been startled by the sudden voice. His fingers curl wrong and he hits a wrong note. He grimaces at the sound, looking over to Roman who leans against the wall. There’s a solemn look on the prince’s face as he sings the words they all know.

“I’ll let you have the couch, and the TV, hang on to that jacket that you bought for me,” Roman looks up from where his eyes had been glued to the floor. He locks onto Logan, gritting his teeth and stepping from the wall to come closer.

“I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share,” He sits delicately next to Logan like something will break if they move too harshly. He closes his eyes and makes his voice soft.

“But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?” Logan rips his eyes from Roman’s face back down to the instrument in his lap. He makes sure to focus on the sound, making sure it’s right for the words that are sung. He swallows hard again.

“No more fireworks, no more compass, you didn’t leave a single butterfly in my stomach.” Logan glances up for a second hearing another person enter the room. Patton stands in the open entry way with tears spilling unashamed from his eyes. His hands are pressed tight to his chest.

“You took my spyglass, no knowin’ what lies ahead, took my warmth at night, but left a dent in my bed.” Roman opens his eyes from their shut tight position when he’s nudged. He snaps his head up to Patton, his throat closing up at the sight of him so destroyed. Without a second thought he opens his arms. Patton falls into them.

“I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share, but what did you do with my heart?” Roman runs his hands through Patton’s hair as he hiccups and sniffles and sobs. He curls into Roman’s lap as best he can. He heard the sound of the ukulele and felt the pain soon after. Hearing the two of them together made him not want to be alone.

“What did you do with my heart?” Roman’s voice washes over him and he’s not sure if it helps or makes it worse. It’s bittersweet and comforting in the worst kind of way. He’s not the only one that’s hurting.

“You’ve stripped me of my pride, that’s for the best-”

“But you’ve also deprived me of a full night’s rest.” Roman’s voice is cut off. He and Patton raise their heads to Virgil standing by the stairs, holding himself with knuckles as white as his foundation. He’s glaring at everything and nothing with his teeth clenched tight.

“So no more dreams, where we pull through, and I can’t collect my thoughts, cause they’re still with you,” He brings his hands to his head and grips at his hair in an attempt to not cry. It doesn’t work as when he finally looks to them all, small streaks are running down his face. His body jerks with a shaky intake of breathe.

“I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share,” Roman takes back over singing, waving a hand for Virgil to join them on the couch. Patton whimpers and curls back into Roman’s chest as Virgil complies with that offer.

“But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?” Virgil is silent in his heavy breathing, sitting on the other side of Logan. Being careful to not mess him up Virgil wiggles closer and rests his head on Logan’s shoulder. He’s still able to play though with all the emotions swirling about him it is made more difficult. He finds it in him to rest his head on top of Virgil’s.

There’s something like silence as Logan plays and Roman’s voice goes soft at the filler tune. Patton’s sobs have dimmed in the moment and Virgil closes his eyes, feeling the weight of someone else on him in a knowing presence. Roman nuzzles his face into Patton’s hair to find comfort.

“I wouldn’t take it back, even though I feel sore, I meant it when I said what’s mine is yours,” Patton whispers before Roman can get to it. His very existence feels fragile. He keeps his eyes closed as Roman’s arms tighten around him.

“But I need to know, now that we’re apart, what did you do,” Roman’s voice is confident even if it sounds broken, prompting Virgil to reach behind Logan and snatch a part of Roman’s outfit and refuse to let go. Logan pauses playing and turns his head just enough to look at Roman who has stopped breathing. They share a pained look. Roman’s face twists into determination and Logan knows it’s okay to start strumming again.  

“I need to know now that we’re apart, what did you do with my heart?” He and Patton curl tighter into each other with the vocalization that’s put into the tune.

“What did you do with my- heart?” Roman belts out the lyrics with more effort than maybe necessary but it feels right.

“What did you do with my heart?” Logan’s playing gets a little harder in effort to keep going till the end. Virgil ducks his head farther into Logan’s space, his body shaking ever so slightly when it goes quieter.

“What did you do with my heart?” Roman’s voice is quieter now, barely registering Virgil singing the lyric with him. Patton lets out a shaky sigh.

“What did you do with my heart?” He practically whispers the last line. Carefully he breathes in, leaning back so his head is also on Logan’s shoulder. The last of them melody is plucked out and Logan finally lets his hands drop the instrument into his lap. He relaxes and allows himself to be laid upon. The silence that follows is deafening.

Every so slightly there’s some semblance of sound in the uneasy sobs that Patton lets out, just accompanied by the deep inhales Virgil is trying so hard not to be let heard. Logan isn’t crying, but holding tight to the instrument in his hands far more than he had been earlier. Roman has a dramatic tear running down his cheek as he uses one hand to reach around to place on top of Logan’s.

“Play it again?” Is Patton’s gentle plea. Roman finds it in him to smirk just for a second. He kisses the top of Patton’s head and angles to see Logan. The logical trait inhales deeply, and then out smoothly. He nods his head and delicately takes the ukulele to the right position once more. Virgil shifts to be closer, his hand still clutching Roman’s outfit finds a hand to hold with Patton.

“Just once more,” Logan says calmly. There’s a soft nod from those around him and he starts the song over. 


	6. I Just Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based off the song "Can't Wait to be King". Some of the lyrics are changed though to fit along. Sassy. Roman just making a standard musical announcement about how great he is and how great he will be. Annoying Logan in the process is just bonus.

“Let’s go on an adventure!” Roman shouts once he enters the main mind palace. The other’s look at him dumbly. He rushes forward and grabs Patton’s hands excitedly.

“We simply must!” He says and begins to pull Patton along, but his fingers slip and soon he’s running to Virgil who is trying to hide in his jacket on the couch.

“You do know we don’t have to listen to you?” Virgil grumbles at him. Roman scoffs and pulls Virgil’s hood over his head to annoy him. 

“I am a prince of course you do!” Logan snaps his book shut at that, leveling Roman with a semi-mean look.

“You are not the prince of us,” He says plainly. Roman rounds on him a smirk growing on his face.

“But when I’m king, you’ll have to do what I say..” He trails off the idea playing around in his head and growing before any one can stop him. Virgil groans in annoyance and Logan huffs.

“What a terrible attitude to have as a ‘king’,” Logan puts up air quotes at the word.

“You’re shaping up to be a pretty pathetic ‘king’ indeed,” Logan stands to leave. Patton whines at his sour tone. Roman smirks, an idea sparks in his mind as the words register in just the right way.

“Not the way I see it,” He says and snaps his fingers. The lights in the room turn orange and green and red, shadows of large hanging trees line the wall. Random shrubs bursts out of the ground and instruments hang from the ceiling, playing themselves in such a way that resembles a cartoonish version of Africa.

“I’m gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!” Roman curls his hands into claws and hunches his shoulders like an animal, stalking forward and right into Logan’s face. The logical trait just raises an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Well, I’ve never seen a king of beats with quite so much flair.” Logan grits out through clenched teeth. Roman grabs his hand and twirls him about so he flops back to the chair he once occupied.

“I’m gonna be the mane event, like no king was before,” Roman shimmies back, pointing at Patton who is in a fit of giggles at the sudden array in front of him. Logan groans. With a quick step Roman is standing on the couch with one hand on his chest in a regal manner and head up.

“I’m brushing up on looking down,” He glances to the side where Virgil is trying so hard to not get noticed.

“I’m working on my ROAR!” So Roman stomps his foot close and leans down to practically shout as loud as he can causing Virgil to jerk and fall to the floor.

“Thus far, a rather  _uninspiring_  thing,” Virgil hisses in anger at him with a glare to match. Still, Roman can’t help but throw his head back and laugh at the fact he said the proper words to follow. He jumps off the couch and holds a hand out that Virgil grudgingly takes to be helped up.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” Roman sings proudly, twirling Virgil about. He’d stop but there’s a small amused smile on Virgil’s face that keeps him going.

“You’ve got a long way to go Roman, if you actually think-” Logan begins to say but Roman cuts him off, pinching his cheek.

“No one saying do this,” He mocks and dips out of the way of Logan’s swatting hands.

“Now when I said-” Again Logan is cut off by Virgil who smirking wildly as he ruffles Logan’s hair.

“No one saying be there,” He also ducks low and away from Logan’s anger, going back to rest on the couch but watching with rapt attention.

“What I meant was-” Logan tries to lecture him.

“No one saying stop that,” Roman leans into him, rubbing their shoulders together. Logan pushes him off.

“Look, what you don’t get is-”

“No one saying see here!” Roman belts out the tune with Virgil cackling along with him in the background.

“Now see here!” Patton shouts out with a giggle that is unmatched to anything else. Logan’s face is red with frustration, glaring at them all but his messed up appearance ruins it slightly.

“Free to run around all day!” Patton sings the lyric spinning in a circle that Roman guides him through.

“That’s definitely not happening,” Logan mumbles to himself but his voice is lost under Roman grabbing him by the arm and out of his chair. He forces him to dance as he sings.

“Free to do it all my way!” Maybe it’s rude, but when he dips Logan down dramatically, he drops him. Virgil snorts at the action.

“I think it’s time that you and I arranged a heart to heart,” Logan says through grit teeth, picking himself up off the floor. They all know he doesn’t mean it. Roman slides on his knees behind him, knocking him back but landing in his arms so to not hurt him too much.

“Kings don’t need advice from poindexters for a start,” He gets up and Logan flops back to the floor as he’s dropped yet again.

“If this is where your mind is headed, count me out,” Logan snaps at him, seemingly unaware at what he’s saying. Patton doesn’t bother stopping his laughter.

“Out of service?” He offers and Logan turns a glare to him. Roman is smirking and Virgil hides his laugh in his hands.

“Out of the mind palace, I will not hang about,” Logan puts his hands in his head and gives a pleading look to Patton.

“This child is getting wildly out of wing,” He grumbles. Patton is distracted by Roman taking him and dancing him around the couch. Virgil is playing with one of the drums.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” Roman voices echoes. He twirls Patton to the couch to creep up around Logan and make him dance again. Logan swats at him but Roman manages to grab his wrists to direct him with the rest of the song.

“Everybody look left!” He calls. Virgil points lazily that way with Patton throwing his arms. Roman uses his hold on Logan to make him turn his head the proper direction.

“Everybody look right!” He does it again, this time Logan shoves him off and almost falls yet again.

“Everywhere you look I’m-” Roman stomps up onto a chair and then up again to pose dramatically on the table with his arms up in his signature pose.

“Standing in the spotlight!” All the lights point to him, illuminating him with a glow.

“No!” Logan’s voice sounds out and the color flies back into the room. The shadows are no longer trees, showing animals of all sorts from profile as they sing the chorus words. Roman jumps down from the table, offering a hand to Logan. The logical trait sighs and glares at him, and yet, he takes Roman’s hand and lets himself be danced about.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” Roman sings to him with a damn cheeky grin. Patton pulls Virgil up despite his protests and they too start to dance.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” They kick their legs out like they had practiced this before. Colors flash and the instruments blare.

“Oh, I just can’t waaaaaait …!” Roman drags out the note, smiling and trying to coax Logan into joining. Finally the logical side sighs.

“To be king!” Boldly he sings along with Roman the ending lyric to the song that he has been roped in to. One last note is boomed out and Roman throws his arm wide, making sure to hold onto Logan as he does. The room in an instant is back to normal, no more colored lights or bushes, or instruments hanging from the ceiling. He’s breathing heavy with a large smile on his face.

“Oh that was so much fun!” Patton claps his hands, finally letting Virgil go so he can sit back on the couch and not be involved. Logan adjusts his glasses.

“Fun is not the word I would use,” He quips. Roman manages a laugh though he’s still winded.

“What would you call it then?” He teases. Logan sends him a uneasy look.

“Ridiculous,” Is what he says. The others laugh at that.

“Honestly, you didn’t prepare anyone for that,” He goes on to say. Roman rolls his eyes.

“So you want to.. be prepared.. for next time?” Virgil says from the other side of the couch. There’s a devious smile on his face, one that Roman is quickly matching. Logan notices and promptly dips before any new song breaks out.


	7. I thought we were dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan lets it slip that he and Roman are romantically involved, surprising everyone, including Roman. Plenty of second hand embarrassment for all.

It’s not quite an argument, but it surely is insulting. Roman has a pout screwed up on his face staring down Virgil who has his arms crossed and a self satisfied smirk. His words don’t hurt, they aren’t those kinds, but it’s still annoying to be on the grudgingly admitted losing side. Patton is smiling to himself knowing that they mean no harm and Logan sits easily in his cushioned chair, a book in his hands. He’s paying attention they can tell by the way the corner of his mouth twitches up every time words are thrown back and forth.

“Virgil darling don’t be too mean,” Patton does chide though, making sure the argument does not get too heated. It can easily get that way between the two of them but any buffer is a good buffer at this point. Roman stands smug at that one, knowing Patton is on his side. Virgil throws a nasty look at the moral trait, then gives it right back to Roman.

“He’s only saying that because Snow White is one of his favorites, otherwise it’s a cheap trick shot movie that doesn’t have consent,” Is his remark. Patton whines a little because it upsets him to have one of his favorite movies insulted. Roman throws his arms up. With a dramatic groan he throws himself across Logan’s shoulders, trying so hard to get him to put his book down and pay attention to him and the trouble he is.

“Logan save me,” He pleads. Normally it is him who does the saving but today is an exception. Virgil has a reasoning that is hard to defy sometimes. Logan is one that can stand up to him better than the rest. Logan however just sighs.

“Regardless of our romantic relationship, I must admit to Virgil having a point in this matter,” Is his answer. There’s no sarcastic ‘Hah!’ from Virgil or some silly giggle from Patton or even some sort of mock pain exclamation from Roman. There’s silence as the three stare at Logan with jaws dropped and varying degrees of confusion.

It’s the silence that finally prompts Logan to look up from his book, blinking at all of them because he doesn’t understand what they don’t understand.

“What?” He asks plainly. Virgil and Patton share a look that doesn’t match. Roman is crossed between bewildered and absolutely exhilarated.

“ _Our_ romantic relationship?” He asks and it’s too easy to hear the joy wanting to explode out of him. Logan clears his throat.

“W-well yes,” Logan closes his book trying to keep his voice even. Besides the slight stutter the only thing to betray his possible nerves is one of his fingers insistent tapping on the hard cover.

“I thought that would be obvious?” It comes out as more of a question than he means to. Virgil is quick to shake his head no. Patton has his face covered to block his smile. Roman can’t say much of anything bouncing on his heels and for a second he actually glows. Logan clears his throat again and pushes up his glasses.

“It has come to my attention that in any social event, and in various patterns in Thomas’s life, that those involved romantically will tend to make their relationships known by various methods.” It’s a simple explanation, but based off the others still confused faces, one that might need more than that.

“Such include playful nicknames, conversing when there’s no need to, and touches that are unnecessary.” Logan takes a deep breath and makes far too much effort to but his book calmly on his lap to fold his hands over the cover.

“Since Roman does not showcase any of those actions with the either of you in a more flamboyant fashion, logically, I thought..” His voice trails off, losing it’s confidence as he’s continuously just stared at. Patton begins to really giggle but to his credit he does try to muffle the noise in his hands. Virgil is staring at him stupidly, still confused though after his explanation Logan is unsure what he could be confused about.

Roman on the other hand has his hands held tightly near his chin, a bright grin on his face that might actually hurt with how wide it is. He’s bouncing still and that glow has grown. Logan swallows hard. He points a finger, that he will not admit shakes, between him and Roman.

“Are we not.. dating?” Comes the question. The answer comes in Roman flat out screaming and hoisting Logan out of his chair and into his arms. He’s laughing boisterously as Logan clings to his shoulders, a mix of asking to be put down and to not be dropped spill out of his mouth. The quiet comes when Roman smushes his face to Logan’s in a kiss.

“Yes we totally are, how could you even ask a silly question like that?” Roman is far too loud and he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as well. Logan leans back from his voice but there’s a redness creeping up his neck from the wild display of affection. Roman laughs again and holds Logan tighter to him.

“Because neither of you asked??” Is the actual voice of reason from Virgil. He’s utterly ignored as Roman is lost in placing sweet kisses all over Logan’s face, still not putting him down. Logan can’t get away too much without falling, not that he’s complaining, too much at least. Patton giggles and waves Virgil out of the common room to give the not so new couple some privacy.

“Did you know about this?” Virgil hisses but not meanly. Patton just shrugs.

“I always thought Logan would figure out Roman likes him  _eventually,_ I just didn’t know he did,” Patton smiles as he peeks around a corner to Roman now sitting and nuzzling Logan in his lap. Logan is reading again but a smile is more permanent on his face. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Usually someone asks to make it official though,” He grumbles. Patton just laughs again. He carefully takes Virgil’s hand in his.

“I didn’t,” He says smartly. Virgil twists up his face, not dignifying that with a response other than a squeeze of their linked hands hidden from view. Roman and Logan wouldn’t have noticed even if it happened right in front of their faces anyway. Now that Roman knows they’re dating he has a lot of time to make up for.


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil first dates fluff, just cute! Loving! Over the top date!

Today is the day! Virgil tilts his head in the mirror, scrutinizing himself as he tends to. He puts a hand to his face and drags down, wondering if the eye shadow under and slightly over his eyes is too much. His typical black clothing is leaning more grey. Today is the day. Today. Is. The. Day. Today IS THE–

“Virgil.” He snaps his head to Logan behind him, his eyes wide and a sting in his scalp from where his hands have begun to pull at the strands. Logan raises his hands gently to his chest, then lowers them, quietly and calmly until Virgil copies his pattern and calms down from his hyperventilation.

“Why are you having so much trouble preparing?” Logan’s question isn’t meant harshly but Virgil grimaces at him anyway. He’s not sure either. It’s not like he hasn’t hung out with Patton by themselves before, or held hands once or twice, or done anything remotely dateish ever but this is actually a date and dates are supposed to be more involved and and romantic and who knows if Patton  _really-_

“Virgil.” Logan calls his name again and Virgil inhales sharply and holds it inside until his mind is okay again. He whines and flops to the ground to put his head in his hands.

“What am I going to do? What if he doesn’t like me?” He asks. Logan raises an eyebrow.

“If he doesn’t like you then why would he go on a date with you? Why would he ask you in the first place?” His smart questions do nothing for Virgil’s nerves. He picks himself up, wondering if the grey shirt should be black instead, or worse, even greyer. When has he ever worn so much color?

“Just be yourself.” Logan says trying to be helpful.

“What kind of shit advice is that?” Virgil deadpans with a neutral expression on his face, vastly different to the blinding panic he held the past hour. There’s a knock on the door. Virgil scrambles to put his back to it to keep it from opening. Logan glares at him and stands.

“Come in!” He shouts and Virgil is shoved off the doorway as Roman bursts in with seemingly no trouble. He’s got that wide royal smile on his face, not even saying hello as he grabs Virgil by the shoulder and throws him out into the open. He stumbles and lands in the arms of Patton.

“Whoa didn’t know you fell for me that hard!” Patton bubbles up into giggles, keeping Virgil close but helping him to stand right.

“Have fun!” Roman calls and disappears from sight with Logan right behind him. Virgil glares at them both, keeping his head down from the embarrassment growing inside him at both being pushed into Patton, and Patton’s lame joke after.

“Ready?” Patton tugs his hand and Virgil peeks up to see his face. A soft smile and bright look in Patton’s eyes and he melts. His shoulders slump to a more relaxed position and he nods softly. He doesn’t want to mess this up. It’s a date. Dates are supposed to be nice. But he’s not nice. So in turn, this date will not be-

The tirade of negative thoughts that would love to drown him are pushed away when Patton gently holds his face. His thumbs brush across his cheeks and Virgil takes a deep breath at the easy smile that greets him.

“We’re just hanging out, just like always,” Patton’s gentle tone is calming. Virgil reaches up a hand to place over Patton’s.

“I’ll just get to kiss you at the end of the night is all!” Patton tells him.

“What?!” Virgil couldn’t help the screech if he tried. Kiss? KISS? What to do what to do what. He’s pulled along, Patton’s hand in his a grounding presence. He swallows and focuses on that, not even looking up to where he’s being taken, afraid that he might actually lose his mind if he knows.

Head down he listens to Patton talk, and talk, and talk. About anything and everything as they walk along a gravel path. What he ate for breakfast, what silly thing he did in his room, what ridiculous idea Roman had for their date. Virgil snorts at a few of the suggestions, thanking everything that Patton is that he did rejected most of the ideas.

The idea he did go with is amazing. Patton throws his arms up and runs forward when they get to their destination. Virgil stands still, taking in the sight of the white gazebo with fairy lights strung around every pillar. There’s a picnic blanket set up and a small radio already playing soft music that sounds vaguely like music box versions of his heavier musical favorites.

Patton is smiling at the sight, waving Virgil over to the blanket. A smile twitches up on his face as he takes in the sight of Patton opening up his arms and asking for him to join him surrounded by soft lighting and looking so damn adorable.

“I’m here, I’m here,” He says plainly as he drops next to Patton, heart lurching as Patton snuggles up into his side, looping their arms together to be even closer. That small smile sticks to Virgil’s face as Patton continues to talk. He points out the stars and the fireflies that appear in the field around them.

“I’m just, so excited to be here with you!” Patton says halfway through eating his pizza. There are soda cans spaced between them, as well as cupcakes, chips, canisters of hot chocolate, a few cookies, and two bowls of spaghetti. Virgil is still unsure how the small picnic basket held all of what is inside, but Roman’s love for Mary Poppins may have something to do with it.

“Why?” Virgil asks sarcastically before he can really stop himself. The self deprecating thought slipped out without warning. He cringes as Patton twists up his nose to level him with a half hearted glare.

“Because I love you that’s why,” Patton crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue as if that is the final word on the issue. Virgil snorts but his heart has leaped up to his throat. He has a hard time pushing it back down. Words die on his tongue and air is difficult to come by. Nothing is in focus as his vision swims.

There’s something warm under his palm, up and down.

“Breathe my darling,” Patton says to him, kind and sweet. Virgil zeros in on his hand on the rise and fall of Patton’s chest. Steady and even. Things come back into focus and Virgil flops down to put his head on Patton’s shoulder.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Virgil asks bitterly. He raises a hand to clamp over Patton’s mouth.

“Don’t answer that,” He says. Patton giggles, the sound muffled by Virgil’s hand over it. Slowly Virgil lifts himself back up and Patton holds his hand tightly, placing soft kisses to his palm.

“Aren’t you happy to be here with me?” Patton’s voice is low. Virgil snorts and playfully bumps him.

“Of course I’m happy, I’m just also freaking out about everything,” His eyes go wide for dramatic effect and Patton bursts into giggles. A deep breath or two later and Virgil is smiling at him again. One arm is wrapped around Patton’s waist with Patton’s head on his shoulder. The food has been put away and they are watching the stars, some of them moving in the constellations they are. Patton plays with one of the strings of Virgil’s hoodie lazily.

“It’s just like hanging out, but with more cuddles,” Patton says with a smile on his face. Virgil shrugs. He supposes Patton is right. They probably still would have done this without the title ‘date’ looming over his head.

“I just, I don’t know, felt like something might change this. Still not even sure why you like me in the first place,” Virgil scoffs to himself. It sounds dumb coming out of his mouth. Patton whines and moves to face him, a small bit of sadness in his eyes.

“Nothing can change this. Relationships are built on friendships, and you’re my best friend.” Virgil can’t help but smile at that.

“And of course I like you. You listen to my rambles, try my cookies when I think they’re burnt,” Patton takes his hands to play with them, caressing and curling his fingers.

“You just make me feel happy inside, I get all the tingles,” Patton leans forward to give him a bunny kiss, rubbing their nose together. Virgil twists up his nose and backs away, trying to get the weird feeling of the nose brushing against his off without actually touching his face. Patton laughs at his facial expression but it’s a good laugh, the kind of laugh Virgil knows isn’t to make fun off him. He relaxes just a bit more and Patton just grins at him.

The smile on Virgil’s face falls a little as he watches a few of the fire flies behind Patton’s head dance around and then pause in a very specific pattern. He glares at the bugs with no hiding his distaste. Patton tilts his head and look to the bugs spelling out ‘kiss him’, and almost falls over laughing.

“Buzz off Roman!” Virgil shouts into the open air. The bugs zip in different directions making noises that sound very similar to the royal’s laugh. He rolls his eyes yet still a smile is on his face seeing the absolute dumb joy on Patton’s face. Finally he sits up, wiping out tears from under his glasses. He locks eyes with Virgil and a determined smile is on his face.

Virgil doesn’t have time to ask before he gets an armful of Patton and a face full of kisses. His body freezes at the sudden kiss, hands out at his sides and panic running in his mind. In his lack of stability they fall over.

“OH my goodness are you okay?” Patton snaps up leaning over Virgil, hands fretting over Virgil’s head and down his arms, mildly checking for bruising and any kind of injury.

“I’m fine.” Patton is still fretting.

“I’m fine Pat,” Virgil nabs his hands from roaming, holding them to his chest and doing his best to not freak out. Patton sighs relieved and hangs his head low jut a little, but it’s enough to make Virgil’s heart twist. He shuts off any kind of thought telling him to never speak again and opens his mouth.

“Can.. can we do that again?” His voice cracks a little. He’d be embarrassed but the shy smile Patton gives him is too much for him to think about anything else. When Patton leans down to place a more gentle kiss to his lips, he has enough sense to kiss back. His heart feels like it will beat right out of his chest.

Patton stays very close when he pulls away, their foreheads touching and a smile impossible to leave his face. Virgil has his own half smile as he cautiously runs a hand through Patton’s hair. It prompts Patton to flops down to Virgil’s chest and cuddle up into him as much as he possibly can.

“Was that. Is this good?” Virgil finds himself asking, needing to know if he’s doing the right thing. Patton hums happily and nods into his chest.

“I’d say so,” He says. Virgil sighs and wraps his arms tightly around Patton, looking to the stars as they continue to move. He snorts suddenly and Patton sits up to look at him.

“What?” He prods, poking at Virgil for answers. Virgil takes his hand and holds it tightly.

“What are you laughing at?” Patton tries again, sticking his tongue out but it’s hard to look intimidating while also giggling yourself. Virgil shakes his head.

“I guess, I really did fall for you huh?” He smirks at the first confusion that passes over Patton’s face then the utter and complete delight that breaks out. Patton squeals and wraps Virgil up in the tightest hug he can manage, smushing a kiss to his lips too for good measure.

As much as they enjoy the view from the gazebo, Patton shivers and pulls Virgil to his feet so they can go home. They walk hand in hand along the gravel path, Virgil able to keep his head up and stealing glances at Patton as they go. Patton places a kiss to his cheek every time he catches him.

“We should do something tomorrow too,” Patton says outside of his door. Virgil shrugs, squeezing his hands, maybe swinging them back and forth but he can blame Patton for that one.

“Like we always do?” He snarks. Patton boops his nose.

“Like we always do,” He agrees. Virgil smirks and shakes his head. He’s a little more graceful accepting Patton’s kiss this time, not freezing up as much and leaning into the touch. Patton smiles at him, soft and sweet and lovingly.

“I will see you tomorrow my darling,” He coos. Virgil ducks his head a little but nods. He waits until Patton’s door is closed before heading to his room. He can hear Patton squealing from down the hall.

“How’d it goooo?” Roman’s sass is too easy to hear. Virgil glares at him as the royal casually leans on the wall across from Virgil’s door. Logan is in his own doorway, an eyebrow arched in curiosity as well. Virgil huffs.

“It went.. well,” He says. A smile fights it’s way onto his face and Logan nods satisfied. Roman smirks proudly and goes to Patton’s room to gush with him more so. Virgil enters his room and sits on his bed.

When he’s absolutely sure no one can see him, he flops to his bed and rolls about in the covers, happiness wiggling out of him. It went well. It went very well. The feel of Patton in his arms is too real as it always is. Just like hanging out, only more kisses involved, and Virgil can’t wait for tomorrow.


	9. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil are just becoming friends and Roman notices Virgil keeps a notebook. Said notebook contains all about Virgil's crush on Roman. But shhh it's a secret.

Things are going great in Roman’s mind. He’s been putting in so much effort into making sure not to be a total tool to Virgil and his efforts have begun to pay off. There’s not as much animosity between them anymore and he even got the dark and stormy to laugh last night. Gosh he had to stop and stare at the absolute delight that crossed Virgil’s face.

Things are going great. He can put in his music and join Virgil on the couch in comfortable silence while he daydreams and possibly thinks of ideas for Thomas for his videos. Virgil listens to his own music, working in a plain black notebook though Roman has taken a peek and seen the Death Note markings on the thing. He’s mostly sure it’s not a real Death Note.

It’s wonderful really, knowing he can have those moments with Virgil. Lords know they never would have been able to a year ago and he’s quite proud of that accomplishment. Their talks are even more better mannered. Sure there is still snarky remarks but they are said in jest and Roman is frankly enamored by his quick witted sarcasm.

He’s on the couch now with his eyes closed and head back. A soft melody without words is playing through his headphones. The day dream he thought up is nearing an end and he loved all the drama that he managed to put into it. Maybe one day it could be a reality. When he feels satisfied he cracks an eye open to Virgil next to him. Knees drawn up to his body and his notebook balanced on his thighs. His pen moves quickly across the paper and just barely there’s a small smile on his face. Roman smirks and plucks out an earbud. With grace and poise he flops over to rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder without warning.

“What are you wor-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, head hitting the couch where Virgil had been sitting. Virgil himself is now standing up and staring down at him frozen in fear with his notebook pressed tight to his chest. Roman blinks and sits up. He clears his throat softly.

“I apologize I did not mean to startle you,” He says as gently as possible. Virgil snaps out of his frozen stupor to shake his head.

“I should have known better than to surprise you like that,” Roman laughs awkwardly, not meaning to have caused a panic. He stands and holds out his hands in a placating manner.

“S’fine,” Virgil shrinks away from his open arms and keeps his eyes down. Roman swallows a sudden lump in his throat that he tries to clear as best he can without being too obnoxious.

“What do you write so diligently in that book of yours?” He throws up a smile and takes one step closer. Virgil takes one step back, pressing his book even closer to his chest than before. He glares slightly.

“None of your business Princey,” He spits out. Roman huffs and crosses his arms. It takes an awkward moment of silence between them, and Roman reminding himself to not act rash, for him to drop his arms.

“I would guess since you don’t want to show me,” He puts on another smile, this one a little more forced than before. Virgil scans his face and with a deep breath relaxes and closes his book, but his posture is more relaxed.

“Sorry, I just.. Not ready to share just yet.” He mutters. Roman flops back to the couch and crosses an ankle over his knee, comfortably putting one arm over the back of the couch. He shrugs then.

“Shall we watch a movie then, I’m bored and want to do something a little more engaging.” Virgil snorts and hides his smile in his hand. Roman has to smile at that, very proud of what he managed to accomplish. Virgil curls up on a cushion, just out of arms reach, which is somewhat disappointing, as Roman generally loves to cuddle during movies, but he will not pester Virgil much longer. He eyes the notebook on the table in front of them then puts his attention back on the TV where he and Virgil immediately begin to bicker about which movie to watch but with smiles on their faces.

Things are going great. He will tell himself so as Virgil is quick to duck out with his book after the movie, a mutter of a goodnight, and a somewhat empty feeling in his chest blooms up as his offer for a hug is ignored. Roman sighs and rubs the back of his head. He’s trying and he can only hope his efforts aren’t in vain.

Thing are going… great.

–

_I’m gay. Like really fucking gay. Like yeah Logan is gay and Thomas is super gay but like. I’m really fucking gay._

Virgil bangs his head to his corner desk and wraps his arms over himself. Then pen he had been using clatters to the floor and this notebook is askew on the desk. He really needs to not write in the commons anymore. As comfortable as he feels writing out there, he really shouldn’t. Who knows when the next set of prying eyes will land on it and his cover will be horrendously blown.

He raises his head enough to read his own crappy writing, thoughts and feelings and even a few doodles. Logan said it would help ease his own anxieties but part of him feels like it’s gotten worse.

There’s a drawing of Roman right there on the page, a simple not so good sketch of him with his eyes closed and daydreams running through his mind just earlier that day. He looked so damn pretty and Virgil felt every ounce of gayness inside him grow times two. It annoyed him so much.

So he wrote it down on the other side. Mostly complaints about how Roman actually manages to be that damn gorgeous and how smart he is and how stupid he is for being so smart and how much Virgil wishes he isn’t made of chicken bones to be able to actual  _say_  something to him about but then again this is Roman he’s got a stupid obnoxious crush on and Roman can do so much better.

He forces himself to sit up, running a hand through his already super messy hair. It’s stupid. He feels so stupid. After everything that’s happened he thought his initial attraction would be lost to the wind with every scathing insult sent his way. And for a while it worked.

It had been easy to get over with how he had been treated. Every word cut a little deeper. What could have been easily dismissed knowing the feelings would never be returned, an idea cemented with every argument. Stupid.

Then Roman just had to go and start being nice to him. Comfortable silences and sarcastic banter and Virgil could feel the crush come back ten-fold. The royal even learned how to combat his natural defensiveness to stop what would have been arguments before. It frustrates him how much Roman cares now.

Maybe it would be better if they could go back to really getting on each other’s nerves. Maybe then he’d wouldn’t have to have that little bubble of hope in his chest when things are going so nicely. With a sigh he flops from his desk chair to lay on the ground and stare at his ceiling with an uneasy feeling stomach as he usually does. A bitter thought reminds him that uneasy feeling disappears when Roman’s around. Maybe it would be better if they went back to being mean, yet he knows it would hurt so much more.

–

Roman takes a deep breath and knocks on Virgil’s door. Solid black wood though the shade of it has lightened some over time from it’s origin obsidian color. He receives no answer and knocks softly again. His face twists up and opens the door just a crack to peek inside.

“Virgil?” He smushes his face into the tiny opening he has created, waiting for a response before opening the door more fully. He blinks into the room and shakes his head seeing Virgil curled up on the floor in a deep sleep. With a ‘tsk’ he walks forward to stand above Virgil with his hands on his hips. Only he could find the floor comfortable enough to sleep on.

“Come on,” He mutters mostly to himself. Carefully he drops to a knee and slips his arms under strategic points to be able to hoist Virgil up and off the floor. Just a little shaky he stands and gently releases Virgil to his bed. A smile graces his face as Virgil just sighs and curls into his pillow. He stands prouder now with his hands on his hips at the added comfort he managed to provide.

Not meaning to his feet pause on their walk back to the door, his eyes caught on the notebook sprawled openly on Virgil’s little wooden desk. His jaw is clenched tight and the temptation burns suddenly. Yes he wants to know what’s hidden deep inside the confines of those well worn pages. He wants to know what kind secrets that are dripping with every bit of Virgil’s unseen honesty.

The lump in his throat is hard to swallow and he shuts his eyes tight, dragging his head away from that direction and boldly walking out the door. It shuts with a soft click when he leans against it and he has to take a moment to breath again. Steeling his nerves he stands tall. He can not break Virgil’s trust like that. They’ve worked hard,  _he’s_  worked hard, to get them where they are and he’s not about to go spoiling all that work for some silly notebook. Virgil means so much more to him than his curiosity.

–

It’s an hour later when Virgil stumbles down the stairs, hair sticking up in odd directions, and a yawn gracing his features. Roman smiles at the look and pauses the music playing to give him attention.

“Good morning sleeping beauty~” He coos. Virgil glares at him then the look is lost to one of nervousness. He rubs at his arms roughly and keeps his eyes down.

“Did you move me to my bed earlier?” He asks, a timid sort of tone. Roman blinks at him then a dashing smile crosses his face.

“I couldn’t just leave you there helplessly on the floor,” It’s teasing, trying to lighten the air between them. Virgil keeps shifting.

“Did you uh.. you didn’t.. look at my things did you?” Virgil won’t look at him, face twisted into a scowl. Roman doesn’t let his expression falter opting instead to gasp in a horrendously fake way and place a hand to his chest.

“I would never! What kind of prince would I be?” The tone of disgust gets Virgil to relax, even snort slightly in amusement to his antics.

“That is your book, and you can share should you feel.” Roman nods to himself at his own satisfactory answer. A soft smile grows on Virgil’s face and something stirs in Roman’s chest sending his heart beating wildly.

“Thanks,” Is all Virgil says before turning around to go back to his room, his shoulders much less hunched than before. Roman finds himself watching him walk away, unable to pry his eyes away. The moment he’s out of sight however he’s burying his head in his hands. Thoughts race across his mind wondering over and over about nothing coherent enough except the thought asking if Virgil has always been that pretty.

A scoff escapes him thinking if he should take a page from Virgil and write down what he’s feeling. Perhaps it could help. Perhaps he could share it with Virgil afterwords. Though if he plans on writing about the anxious trait, it might be best to keep it secret.


	10. Purely Scientific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is stepping on crunchy leaves and everyone has a crush on him. The innocent lives of potentially crunchy leaves have been lost to many.

_Crunch…. Crunch….. Snap._

Patton can’t help but smile, he tries to hide it but it’s so difficult when he spies Logan take a step that is far out of his normal walking pattern. His foot hits the ground without much noise and Patton has to bite his lip at the utter pout that graces Logan’s face because of so.

It had actually been Virgil’s idea to go for a walk, and Roman provided a wonderful path for them. The ground isn’t too rocky and there are no objects to trip on. The path itself is smooth and not overly winding. Large trees are on either side making it so the only light is the glowing never changing sunset behind them to give the whole sky an orange-pink hue.

There’s just enough of a breeze that they need bundling, but none of them particularly mind. It rustles the branches and makes many colored leaves fall through the air and decorate the ground in a natural confetti. Virgil got hit in the face with one earlier.

Now however, the splendor of the environment Roman created has very much given way to whatever Logan is doing. His sherlock scarf is wrapped around his neck and it bounces, just a little, whenever he takes a larger step than before to get to a leaf that is just too out of his way. He does so and a pleasant sounding  _crunch_  comes from the leaf as it is stepped on. Logan smiles to himself at the noise.

“What are you doing?” Is the plainly asked question. Patton turns to Virgil who is watching Logan do yet another little hop to a leaf, his face scowls as it makes no noise. Virgil, though sounding bored, has a fond smile on his face. Logan finally looks up from the ground to him.

“Walking, as is the activity you picked out,” Logan tells him just as plainly. Virgil snorts and shakes his head, but questions no further. Patton giggles as Logan very much so walks out of his original direction to step on a leaf peaking off the ground. He steps on it and it makes a louder crunching noise than the others. Logan beams.

“You know,” Roman turns from his spot in the lead, his outfit is still royal looking with more layers so he doesn’t get cold. He walks backwards with a dashing smile on his face.

“I could easily make them all like that,” He lifts his hand to wave it about and change the dimensions of the leaves. The idea sounds tempting to Patton at least who lets out a happy gasp, but it is Logan who stops him.

“That would be counteractive.” Logan stops and pushes up his glasses from what little they did slip down his nose. The others pause with him, attentive and waiting for the small speech they know he is about to give. Logan clears his throat and walks in a straight line for the first time since they’ve started their outing.

“If you were to change the make up of the leaves, making them all of a crunchy variety,” A pause, an off path step,  _crunch._

“The science behind it would be lost. Trying to figure out which ones are, or are not, good to step on would be a moot point as the answer, should you change it, is they are all going to be the same and crunchable.” Logan nods to himself as he finishes. His eyes go back to the ground and he takes two small steps to place his foot perfectly over a leaf. It makes little noise and he scrunches up his face.

“It would also remove that subtle feeling of, elation so to speak, in finding one that provides an adequate sound,” His face remains a scowl until he is provided the right noise. Roman’s smile did not waver as Logan talked, he simply lowered his hand and placed it behind him in a regal way.

Patton begins to giggle, only Logan of course could make something so simple as stepping on leaves into a research project.

“Logan you’re so cute,” He says. Logan huffs and pushes up his glasses then fiddles with the rest of his outfit. Roman lets out a boisterous laugh and turns to lead them once more.

“Nonsense Patton,” Logan rolls his eyes and hops a little to the left, a small crunch noise filling the air. Virgil snorts at him and Patton smiles to himself as well. The little proud expression Logan has with every enjoyable sound is better than the result of the leaf crunching under the weight of his foot.

_Crunch…. snap._

They don’t mention it again, but sure enough they are all giving fond looks Logan’s way every time he gives a larger than normal step. 


	11. Change of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Roman and tall Pat and loads of cuddles because Pat had a nightmare

Roman is brought out of his beauty sleep by a loud knocking at his door. It takes him a groggy second to clear his eyes and find the energy to focus on said door with something like a glare for being woken up.

“Enter?” He calls out and clears his throat from the scratchiness. The door pops open silently, a vast difference from the banging just seconds ago. He blinks to try and see who is there, eyes widening to see Patton just barely peeking his head in.

“H-hey kiddo!” He says in a whisper. Roman throws off his large red comforter to swing his legs off the edge of his bed.

“Patton dearheart what are you doing up at such an hour?” Roman has no care for whispers. He crosses the carpet to the door and opens it all the way, revealing a very disheveled and twitchy Patton. He takes a moment to scan the father figure’s face. A slight redness he can barely make out in the darkness is around Patton’s eyes. His glasses are askew and hair is gross and sticking up at odd ends.

“Patton what ails you?” Roman takes Patton’s larger hands in his his, squeezing them as best he can and holding them tightly. Patton whimpers and shifts from foot to foot.

“It’s nothing really, I just. There were so many bugs..” He ends up mumbling. Patton ducks his head but from Roman’s short vantage point he can see the fear twisting onto Patton’s face. It sends something a little rude running through him. How dare something make his Patton so upset? What kind of monster would dare?

All too soon Patton is pulling his hands away and Roman not expecting the action lets go. Patton frets his hands back and forth and the smile on his face is far too forced.

“It was just a dream I’m okay,” He tries to laugh but it gets caught in his throat. Roman ends up glaring up at him.

“Well that surely won’t do.” He nabs Patton’s hand again and pulls the gentle giant into his room, pulling down just enough so Patton’s head doesn’t hit the top of the door frame. Patton squeaks but follows. As much as he tries to pull his arms to him to make himself seem smaller, he takes up a very good amount of space in Roman’s large room.

“Sit dear heart,” Roman commands and Patton does so timidly. He’s been in Roman’s room many times before but he feels too exposed. Roman notices how uncomfortable he is and stands in front of him. Even with Patton sitting down, Roman is just barely taller. He runs a hand gently through Patton’s hair.

“Nothing can get you in here, I have fully spider and monster and witch proofed every corner and every crevice,” Roman tells him finally. Patton nods his head but doesn’t say much. Roman twists up his nose and then has a brilliant idea. With just a quick step back and a slight lowering of his body, he launches himself into Patton and knocks him to the bed.

“The only thing that can get you is me~” He coos and tries to go for a dashing smile. Patton blinks up at him wide eyed in shock, then magically, thankfully, he begins to giggle. He returns the hug in full. Roman lets out a small ‘hurk’ noise at being crushed.

“Sorry!” Patton jerks back and Roman laughs. It takes more effort than he wishes but he manages to get Patton beside him, cradling his head to his chest and running a hand through his hair. Patton carefully slides his arms around Roman to hug him less tightly. With just wave of his hand, the bed grows bigger to more accommodate the two of them. It can hold Roman and his sprawling just fine, but Patton is not small and he wants them both to be comfortable.

“I am in control of dreams here, what would like you to see in your sleep?” Roman kisses the top of his head and glances up at the ceiling, it moves and shifts to his every thought. Castles and open fields and unicorn kittens and other things Patton might like to see in a dreamland. Patton hums softly and hides his face more in Roman’s chest.

“Can I dream of you?” He asks so quietly and so shy Roman’s heart melts for him. He kisses the top of Patton’s head again. The ceiling shifts and then it’s a foggy vision of the two of them sitting in that open field on a blanket. Patton curls up and still manages to be longer than Roman spread long. Soon enough Patton’s hold is slack and his breathing evens out. Roman carefully plucks his glasses form his face.

He focuses on the ceiling, watching as Patton’s dream unfurls with his guidance. It’s just them, walking around his own world, talking and laughing and holding hands. He smiles at the scene and closes his own eyes, vowing to help Patton forget all bout his nightmare from before. It does not take very long for him to join Patton in the dream world and he’s sure to show Patton the wonder of it all before the sun rises.


	12. Somebody's Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the sides react to being called favorite, and a little Roman angst to kick all together.
> 
> The video mentioned is (https://self-conscious-fander.tumblr.com/post/168838298323/yet-another-video-of-my-baby-brother-loving-thomas). Permission to use video was given by the lovely @self-conscious-fander who posted said video

Per usual, there is a buzz of excitement in the mind palace when it comes time for making videos. Logan appreciates the amount of work and thought that goes into the process of it all, Roman enjoys the extravagance and the acting, Virgil shyly likes the feeling of getting it all completed, and Patton is happy that they are doing something that they all love and can do together.

This video however, Patton is double excited, because Joan and Talyn are going to join them and he loves them so much! He’s bouncing on his heels and glowing a soft white in his happiness.

“Easy there Padre or you’ll blind us,” Roman nudges him, but he can’t talk very well as he is also glowing, soft yes and more red, but glowing all the same. Patton just giggles.

“But they’re here and I love them!” He says. The screen in the common room projects an image of what Thomas is seeing, the camera, and when he turns, his friends. Logan is near a control panel, making sure and double checking that all the equipment is set up correctly before they can truly begin.

“I do not think Patton has the capability to blind us entirely, potentially relieve us of sight for a few seconds but nothing extreme as to blind us,” He turns from the panel to them. Patton smiles at him and even he can see the glow surrounding himself.

“Virgil do you have any input?” Logan asks casually and turns back to the panel, a hand to his chin in thought.

“Don’t screw it up and make yourself look stupid on camera in front of a million people, and your friends, and make them all hate you forcing you to live your life alone and sad and then die because you have no social life.” The three look to Virgil who is curled up on the couch, looking down at his phone with not a hint of care for what he said. He looks up and finds them all staring.

“Also the lighting is a little off? Will that make us look weird? It’s too far down.” And back to his phone he goes while Logan presses a few buttons and then Joan and Thomas are messing with the lights, getting them to a better angle.

“Better,” Virgil mumbles and the others smile brightly and eagerly await the start of their production. Roman pushes to the panel sometimes when a question is about the ideas, and yes making sure Thomas fixes his hair so it looks amazing.

“Cause I really liked a name starting with the letter V-”

“Yeah me too,” Virgil quips as Thomas speaks. Patton giggles and ruffles his hair. Virgil just jerks his head to the side to fix it later. As it gets under way, answering questions about the process of the videos, even Logan glows a low blue, the knowledge being spread making him more prominent. They are very impressed with Talyn’s editing skills and makeup skills.

“Yes brag on them I love them so much!” Patton wiggles in his spot at the question that comes up. He’s almost crying and Roman goes to hug him to keep him calm. He’s never calm but he appreciates the gesture and wraps Roman right up.

“Who’s Talyn’s and Thomas’ favorite characters. I think we know Joan’s is Logan. Well..” Thomas reads off the tweet and gestures to Joan. The mind palace gives a pause. The three feeling aspects stare at Logan who is frozen at the panel eyes wide.

“Mine’s Logan..” Joan somewhat shyly admits but there’s a smile on his face as Thomas and Talyn laugh. Logan keeps staring at the screen.

“You okay there Windsor knot?” Roman tentatively asks. Logan snaps out of his daze, pushing up his glasses and the glow around him grows bolder.

“I am perfectly adequate.” His voice cracks though and the other’s smile to themselves.

“After some of the recent work we’ve done with Anxiety he’s growing on me.”

“Ohhh he likes you!” Patton coos. Virgil flicks his hood up and the faintest glow of purple blurs his edges.

“Okay so Talyn, what is your favorite character?”

“Uh Patton,” They say in a ‘duh’ tone. Roman ducks to avoid the full blast of Patton’s loud squeal, his glow brighter than ever. He doesn’t even need to be near the panel to have Thomas give a full belly laugh.

“Puppies and kitties and dad jokes,” Talyn lists their favorite qualities and Patton is flapping his arms around unable to contain the joy that is coursing through every ounce of his being.

“THEY LIKE ME!” He screams and gracefully falls to the ground with a wide smile on his face, giggling and wiggling and not staying still or quiet for a moment. It dissolves into giggles as Talyn talks about their ranking.

“I mean, he’s a bit of an egoist,” Thomas comes to Roman’s defense as the Prince himself deflates at Talyn’s words.

“I don’t think she dislikes you however,” Logan tries to help. It does a little and Roman plasters on a smile for the rest of the conversation. Then their eyes turn to Thomas and he sighs.

“I don’t know-” That’s a relief to them at least.

“My favorite character to  _play_  is Anxiety.” Eyes turn to the couch where Virgil has fully curled in on himself with his arms over his head, but he’s glowing brighter now and they can feel his happiness at Thomas talking good about him.

“I think I have the must  _fun_  with the character of Patton,” Another loud squeal and Patton is running about the room trying to keep his voice down once more.

“But I mean, I also get to be really  _extra_  as the Prince.”

“I love watching you be the Prince.” Talyn’s comment does help Roman stand a little taller. As they talk a little about how that character may be considered Thomas’ feminine side, Roman looks to his ruby red painted nails.

“Well they’re not wrong,” Is what he says. Patton giggles and ducks behind the couch, messing with Virgil’s hood to try and get him to come out and play again. Joan’s comment however brings a bit of panic to the mind palace, the three emotional aspects wondering if Logan will take it harshly. However his glow does not waver and he turns to them with a shrug.

“I understand that my portrayal by Thomas has a lot to say as a plot device and voice of reason, it takes him a few tries to get my supposed lines down when recording, making me, so to speak, difficult to act. And still as Thomas said, I am still important,” He gives a solid look to Virgil at the words, then turns his gaze to Roman soon after. The two of them just look away from his stare and choose not to comment on the matter. Logan returns to the console to continue the questions.

They give their own input for some, staying silent very little, and giving adoring looks for most. With all the questions answered, Patton suggests a break for them all, Thomas and his friends following suit before the editing process begins.

–

Roman paces his room, then sits on his floor, then paces again, then sits on his bed, then paces more, then spins in a circle trying to get himself to stop pacing and sit down and stay there. As much as he would love to forget and move on and go on with his life being fanciful and wonderful, his mind if stuck going through some of the things Thomas and his friends had said.

Normally he would agree that overthinking tends to be more Virgil’s thing, but had he really been no one’s favorite? It’s stupid of course, he has to be liked by others, but that had been Thomas,  _Thomas,_  and his  _friends._  Did they really not like him all that much? Impossible and yet, there is video proof on the internet somewhere.

“Hey.” He lifts his head to the voice, Virgil standing awkwardly in his doorway.

“Can I see your phone for a sec?” He asks. Roman narrows his eyes but hands the device over.

“What happened to your technology box Gloom and Doom?” He asks, trying to sound teasing. Virgil just glances up at him from behind his bangs and says nothing, tapping on the phone.

“Are you okay?” Virgil asks suddenly after a minute of him searching for something. Roman isn’t sure how to handle that question. He opens his mouth to contradict any possible thought he isn’t but Virgil speaks again.

“Look you don’t have to like, tell me? But I know okay? I can feel it, ever since the behind the scenes thing. You’re upset and hating yourself and wondering if you’re good enough I know you are.” Virgil doesn’t look at him, keeping his eyes glued to the phone he has stopped tapping on. Roman doesn’t know what to say to that. He should have known Virgil would find out, he is the source of overthinking after all.

“Just. Here okay?” Virgil thrusts the phone into Roman’s chest and makes a quick get away. Roman takes a moment to steady himself and wonder what just happened. Then carefully turns his attention to his phone, a video pulled up and ready for him to watch. A video taken by a fan based off the description. He takes a seat on the edge of his bed and presses play.

A small smile comes to his face as the little boy off screen tells their elder sibling who is on the computer screen, even a low chuckle escapes him at the way they say Virgil’s name. Then the boy is seen on camera, little squeaks escaping him as he twists in his sibling lap.

“Do you like Thomas?”

“Yeeeaasss!!” Roman shakes his head and places a hand to his mouth, feeling the smile grow as the boy messes with the computer without permission.

“Hey which one’s your favorite?”

“Rrroomaaaaan!” Roman lets out a soft laugh, his smile widening, and a wonderfully feeling blooming in his chest.

“Huh you like Roman?”

“Yes I do like Romaaaaan!” The boy is falling to the ground dramatically, a savior after his heartstrings. Roman raises his hand to wipe a stray tear from his eyes, something he didn’t know was quite missing finding itself home inside him.

“I love.. RomaaAAAAN.” The boy almost shouts. Roman laughs loudly at that one.

“Oh you do?”

“Yes I dooo!” And then the video ends. Roman takes a shaky breath but he smiling, so much it’s starting to hurt his face. Any laugh he lets out is softer than his normal and accompanied by few tears. Happy one’s he’s sure and that feeling in his chest refuses to leave. He feels more okay now, a little more whole, a little more loved. He feels… better.

And maybe he watches that video seven more times and saves it to his phone for future use but he doesn’t have to tell anyone else that.


	13. Tequila Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt “you’re so attractive but every time you open your mouth I want to strangle you how did you end up in my bed exactly how many tequila shots did I have last night” from @dailyau. Logince whatever the heck.

Roman wakes up with a splintering headache arching right down the top of his head. It throbs just enough to keep him from falling back asleep though he desperately wishes he could to maybe let the rest of the hangover pass with him unaware of it. Sadly that is not happening with every painful twinge. So he throws an arm over his eyes and groans low as if it will help.

The moving of a body next to him makes him pause if just for a second. Though he knows any kind of light will absolutely burn, he cracks at least one eye open to look at the person next to him in the vague sunlight through the curtain. Their back is to him, just uncovered by the blanket they share so Roman can see they are indeed shirtless. A hickey is on their neck and scratch marks near their shoulders, brown hair wonderfully disheveled. 

They groan themselves and turn around so Roman can see their face. Once he does he makes sure his arm is firmly over his face because he has to still be asleep. The headache reminds him he is not and that Logan is definitely naked in his bed. He lets out another whining groan hoping again that it will help any of his aches. It doesn’t.

So he takes another peek at Logan, with his lips and face all screwed up in a pout even when asleep, probably getting over his own hangover. Once more he twists and turns so his back is once more to Roman. He is by far one of the most handsome people Roman has ever met, and he’s looked in the mirror everyday, so that’s saying something. With sharp features and pair of dark eyes. He’s tempting in every way and gorgeous, especially with his hair messed up, head back in the sheets with Roman’s name tumbling from his lips as he-

Roman groans again because that is definitely not something his mind made up. That’s a memory, one that could be nice to remember had it not been Logan, beautiful, gorgeous, obnoxious and always talking and never shutting up about being right Logan. He keeps still as he feels more shifting, Logan whining himself as he tries to get comfortable but the hangover won’t let him.

Roman turns on his side to face him. Somehow Logan has twisted his face up more in a scowl and Roman briefly thinks it’s too early to be this mad but he is no different. He watches Logan twist away from him again, barely getting comfortable, then turning around. Roman has both eyes open this time as Logan manages to crack one open himself.

He just manages a blink before tilting his head to fully be immersed in the pillow, a long low sigh escaping him. Roman huffs himself and rubs a hand at his face, another complaining groan, silently begging for it to help.

“Making those noises won’t make the pain go away,” Logan says muffled into the pillow, and already Roman wants to push him out of the bed. It had been fine when he didn’t talk but now he’s conscious enough to use words, and Roman isn’t sure how much he can handle that. At every corner they have argued, he’s almost not surprised it’s starting so early. He just wishes it wouldn’t.

“Let me be hungover in peace would you?” He snaps back. Logan tilts his head up just enough to glare with one eye, then flop back into the security of the pillow hiding his face. At least he’s stopped moving and twisting. Roman presses a hand to the side of his head trying to kill the pounding.

“How did we end up here?” Logan moves his head to talk properly, keeping his eyes away from Roman. Roman closes his eyes and tries to remember.

“Someone drove us, I think,” It’s fuzzy and foggy, but he knows he didn’t drive and Logan didn’t either. They had been too busy kissing in the back seat. The twist in Logan’s face tells he remembers that too. It’s quiet then, both thinking and trying to remember the events of the night.

A dorm party of some kind, for the theater group. Logan had shown up with his two best friends, both workers of the theater, but Patton had dragged Virgil off almost right away, leaving Logan to fend for himself among people he doesn’t know. Roman had taken pity, he thinks it had been pity, already tipsy at that point. He joined up with Logan to give him company and watch as Logan took at least two shots of straight up whiskey back to back.

It had only gotten worse then, one word after the other and then they started yelling at each other. He can’t even remember about what. The tequila he had been downing all night finally getting to him and making that memory a lost cause. Bits and pieces then, Virgil threatening him, Patton pulling him away, a drunken apology that ended with Logan’s lips on his that escalated to where they are now. Roman groans again just because.

“I feel disgusting,” Logan mutters.

“That would be the hangover,” Roman shoots back. With tremendous effort he pushes to a sitting position, dropping his head to his hands instantly. He’d be embarrassed by his bare chest but at this point Logan has seen worse whether or not he remembers.

“No it’s not.” Logan says with a hint of animosity in his tone. Roman glares down at him, Logan already glaring back. Logan turns around to put his back once more Roman’s way. The silence that follows is deafening. The headache in his head has dulled but the tiredness lingers. He allows himself to flop back down to the sheets and throw that arm back over his eyes. The darkness is welcoming.

“Was this an accident?” Roman groans again at yet another question, feeling Logan turn around to face him once more. He wonders how many more times Logan will do that because the shifting is starting to bother him again.

“Probably,” Roman says back. Logan huffs.

“How can it probably be an accident? Accidents are when something is done not on purpose, and if this was done on purpose then it-”

“Logan, shut  _up_.” Roman jerks his arm off to glare at the ceiling in exasperation. He’s not ready for this kind of lecture so early and so hungover. Logan opens his mouth then snaps it shut, tilting his head down to the pillow, then turning over to face away. Roman feels something awful building in his chest and it’s not bile. He thought the silence had been bad before, but this one is so much worse.

“Do you hate me?” It’s quiet as if Logan knows the few questions have annoyed Roman but this one gets Roman to drop his arm and look to Logan, even if it’s only his back he can see. Hate Logan? Roman would never call what he feels for Logan hate. Frustration maybe, but hate is too much.

“No,” Roman tells him softly. As annoying and as bold and as proud as Logan is, sure maybe Roman wanted to punch him at least twice, but he would have apologized, and he would never hate him.

“No I don’t hate you,” He says just as softly to confirm.

“I would understand if you did.” Logan curls up in a fetal position.

“After that..  _stupid_  argument last night. We were screaming how we hated each other, I just.. had to confirm.” Logan curls up even more and shakes a little. Roman stares wide eyed at his back. Oh. That’s what they fought about.

“I understand though,” Logan half turns to look at the ceiling, enough so that Roman can see tears just there in Logan’s dark eyes.

“I can be harsh and hard to deal with. I am still confused as to how Virgil and Patton handle me.” Logan grits his teeth and moves the last bit to face Roman, a glare on his face with the threat of tears.

“And then you are so.. ridiculously stubborn and stupidly charming,” Logan shuts his eyes tight, frustrated with himself. Roman twists to his side as well so their positions are copied, a smirk crawling it’s way to his face despite the situation.

“You think I’m charming?” He asks. Logan snaps his eyes open, a glare more set and tears gone.

“Well not right now,” Is the snarky response. Roman laughs at that, a bit of the tension slipping away. He catches Logan’s eyes and makes a daring move to reach out and lace their fingers together under the sheets.

“I don’t hate you. I might be entirely frustrated by your endless knowledge and need to be right, but I could never hate you,” Roman confesses gently. He looks to Logan who is wide eyed. He watches intently as Logan pushes up and shifts himself closer, leaning down to kiss Roman, putting as much emotion as he can into it. And Roman melts for it. He wraps Logan up in his arms tight, feeling like letting go now will ruin whatever they have.

When they finally part, small gasps from each other and eyes searching the others for something, anything that might mean different than how they want this to be.

“You taste like tequila,” Logan says plainly. Roman narrows his eyes.

“Whiskey breath is no picnic either poindexter.” Logan blinks down at him then snorts, a smile on his face as he drops to rest his head on Roman’s chest. Roman wastes no time in holding him comfortably. The pressure of another body on his does wonders.

“We need to take a shower. Then get you home,” Roman taps his hands on Logan’s back as he talks. Logan hums.

“We? Are we taking one together?” Roman smirks to himself.

“We could do other things in the shower too.” He suggests. Logan pushes up to glare down at him though Roman’s shit eating grin doesn’t waver.

“That sounds so dangerous,” Logan whispers more so to himself. Roman sits up to kiss him, loving the way Logan melts into it.

“You didn’t say no~” Roman coos. Logan rolls his eyes and manages to duck out of Roman’s arms and to the edge of the bed, the blanket long gone so Roman gets a beautiful eyeful.

“I guess I didn’t,” Logan glances over his shoulder, eyeing Roman up and down as the blanket is off him too. Roman smirks and follows Logan to the bathroom, making sure the water is hot in the shower. It’s nothing compared to the heat of Logan’s lips on his and the gorgeous way his head tilts back when Roman can soberly see him. After a very slow and lazy drying off, and maybe some pain killers, Logan finally checks his phone. There are 15 different messages from Virgil and Patton and at least 3 phone calls.

“Virgil is going to murder,” Roman decides. Logan laughs softly and Roman also decides that Logan is much more gorgeous sober, if not absolutely infuriating in the best way.


	14. Little Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgil turns into a child and the others freaking out not only just over cuteness-overload but also from his honest, innocent observations and feelings/fears
> 
>  
> 
> Kid!fic
> 
> Warnings: mentions of not being good enough, and a nameless fear

"ROMAN!” The call of his name startles him from his hunched over position at his desk, almost scattering his creative works all over the floor. Roman shakes his head to clear his mind because he _swears_  he recognized that voice but the pitch had been far too high for it to be who he thinks it is. The bang on his door startles him even more.  


He opens it ready to consult who ever needs to talk to him, but there’s no one there. Not until he looks down that is to Virgil. His hoodie is now two times too big, barely keeping on his small shoulders. His face is pudgier and screwed up in a pout.

“What did you do!?” Virgil squeaks at him, eyes as furious as they can be in the body of a five year old. Roman blinks down at him, mouth slowly dropping to the ground. He places a hand to his chest before he can help himself.  


“Awwww little Virgil!” 

He coos and suddenly he’s pushed back. It’s easy to steady himself as Virgil’s strength is not that much with how small he is. It doesn’t mean the pounding of his fists on Roman’s stomach doesn’t hurt though.  


“Don’t laugh at me!” Virgil screeches, glaring up, but the fire is lost to a small bit of tears breaking free. Roman gasps and kneels down, taking one of Virgil’s hands in his and rubbing away the tears on his cheek.  


“Easy there Small and Scary,” He tries to be soothing, Virgil sniffling and rubbing harshly at his face with a sleeve covered hand. Virgil tries to be intimidating but he’s crying and it doesn’t work.  


“What hap-happened?” He hiccups out between gasps for air, trying so hard to be strong. Roman just smiles softly at him.  


“I have no idea,” He says. Virgil’s shoulders slump and he drops his head to Roman’s shoulder looking for some kind of comfort in his extremely new state of being. Roman easily lifts him up, Virgil wrapping his limbs as tight around roman as he can. Roman lets out a soft laugh and carries him out to the commons where he can hear Patton and Logan talking.  


“Though I don’t see how that works,” Logan says. Patton giggles.  


“You don’t need to _see,_  just eat the cookie and be happy,” Patton says. Roman rolls his eyes fondly at the image of Patton forcing a cookie into Logan’s face. Virgil whines and roman rubs a hand over his back to calm him. He waits patiently for Patton to look over, and when he does, the look on his face is priceless.  


“IS THAT MY BABY VIRGE!” He practically screams. Virgil peeks his head up to find Patton real close now, beaming and smiling at him so lovingly. Virgil nods softly and lets his head go back to it’s easy resting position on Roman’s shoulder.  


“Oh you’re so cute oh I love this,” Patton smushes his own cheeks in excitement. It’s a little slow but Virgil starts to smile a little. He wiggles and Roman sets him on the floor but still holds his hand.  


“I have cookies!” Patton suddenly remembers, vaulting over the couch in his way to get to the kitchen. Logan still as he does having been almost kicked in the face. Virgil walks over to him, wiggling ot get comfy, then thumping his head to Logan’s arm in a pity party.  


“H..how?” Logan ends up asking. Virgil shrugs without word and Roman sighs.  


“Not sure? But it will pass?” It’s a question. Logan nods and moves his arm up to let Virgil fall into his side, putting his free arm over his small shoulders.  


“Here we go!” Patton holds a plate of cookies next to Virgil whose eyes go wide at the desserts. He takes three.  


“How you feeling kiddo?” Patton asks happily, barely containing his excitement over this revelation. Virgil nods more confidently this time.  


“Better I guess,” He mumbles still. Patton giggles and ruffles his hair. Virgil doesn’t even bother to fix it.  


–

“Lo-logan?” Logan lifts his head from his book to Virgil next to him. Roman and Patton are entertaining themselves elsewhere so Virgil decided to stay with him, cuddling into his side and reading the book in his lap.

“Yes Virgil?” He responds. Virgil shifts, twisting his large hoodie sleeves over his hands. Logan closes his book softly to let Virgil subtly know he’s giving him all his attention.  


“What if I can’t get big again?” Virgil’s small voice cracks as he asks. Logan inhales slowly as he thinks.  


“I believe you will, a simple trick the mind palace is playing on us.” It sounds like a good answer.  


“I don’t like tricks.” Virgil mutters angrily, burying his face into Logan’s stomach to hide his face. Logan huffs but smiles, running a hand up and down Virgil’s back.  


“They make me feel stupid,” Virgil mutters again but his tone even more angry than before. Logan just continues to pet him, hoping it will ease Virgil’s anger.

“I can see how you would think that.” He says. Virgil snaps up quick, hands tightly fisted into Logan’s shirt like a lifeline.  


“I’m not stupid,” He says as convincingly as possible. Logan blinks down at him, wondering why Virgil would say such a statement. He knows Virgil isn’t stupid, and then it occurs to him, Virgil doesn’t. Logan smiles gently.  


“You’re not stupid,” He confirms. Virgil sucks in a breath and his hands unclench from their position. He flops back into Logan’s side and they sit like that in content quiet.  


–

“And the dashing prince, that’s me, travels the world in search of his one true love,” Roman boisterously makes up a story to a giggling Virgil. Virgil hides his whole face in his hood to hide but it does nothing to block the joyous sounds coming from him. Roman is smug about it.  


“Could the dragon be a hero?” Virgil asks, lifting his hood enough to see Roman. Roman hums and rubs his chin in thought.  


“Possibly, why do you ask small one?” He takes a seat on the floor in front of Virgil, copying his criss-cross position. Virgil shrugs.  


“Don’t know, just. What if the dragon protects people too?” He keeps his eyes down, not looking up. Roman smiles brightly and scoops Virgil up before he can protest.  


“Roman!” Virgil squeaks and Roman just laughs.  


“Well if the dragon is going to protect people, then should they learn how?” He asks. Virgil is silent as he contemplates that answer. Then he nods.  


“I think the dragon could protect just fine, being big and having claws and things.” Virgil curls his fingers to mimic claws making a small growling noise. Roman laughs loud and swings the child about, holding him in such a way that makes it look like he’s flying. In the end Virgil is breathlessly laughing, pushing Roman away and his too smiling face.  


–

Patton passes the hallway, pauses, then takes two large steps back to look at small Virgil, his heart swelling in happiness at the sight, then dropping in confusion as Virgil is staring into his room without moving a muscle.

“Virge honey?” He calls. Virgil doesn’t move so Patton goes closer. He stops a little beside Virgil, kneeling down to be closer to his height.  


“Something wrong sweetheart?” His voice is quiet, inspecting Virgil’s face. It’s twisted in anger and fear. His body is rigid and ready to spring at any moment with hands in small fists by his sides.  


“There’s someone in my room,” Virgil frighteningly whispers. Patton raises his eye brows to that, looking into the open doorway. It’s Virgil’s messy room alright. Clothes are scattered on the ground, bed unmade, and a small night near the wall next to his closet.  


Patton turns back to Virgil, eyes widening seeing how undone Virgil is about this possibility. His body is barely moving, barely breathing, and tears are starting in his eyes. Patton stands.

“Well lets scare them out,” He says. Virgil finally moves, snapping his head up to Patton like he suggested jumping off a cliff.  


“No Pat no we can’t do that,” He grabs Patton’s hand hard as if his hold will convey just how much of a bad idea that is. Patton just smiles at him, squeezing his hand back just as tightly.  


“Sure we can! Like this!” And Patton moves into Virgil’s room, vaguely aware of the grip that Virgil loses on him.  


“Get out of Virgil’s room or I’ll fight you!” Patton shouts into the open air. He places his hands on his hips waiting for an answer. When none comes he spin to Virgil who is staring at him with panic evident in his entire body.  


“See? It’s okay,” He says softly. Virgil sniff hard and runs in, crashing into Patton’s stomach and wrapping him in the biggest hug he can manage. Patton shushes and coos to him, running a hand through his hair.

“What if someone was here? What if they hurt you! Patton!” Virgil looks up to yell at him, just to hide his face back in Patton’s stomach. Patton smiles at the concern, finagling himself to kneel and hug Virgil more properly.

“Nothing can hurt me, I have you to protect me remember?” Patton squeezes and Virgil backs out of the hold.  


“But what if I _can’t_?” Virgil’s face is red and puffy from his crying. Patton brushes them away with the sleeve of his cardigan.  


“You can, you always have, and you’re so good at it,” Patton reassures, pulling Virgil back into a hug. Virgil  wraps his arms tight around his neck, constricting and almost choking him.  


“Now where was this someone? Lets make sure they’re gone and then spray the place with anti-monster spray,” Patton stands and holds out a hand to Virgil who takes it tightly. They explore every crevice of Virgil’s room, not spot too small, and no area a dumb place to look. Virgil is able to sit in his room as Patton retrieves the anti-monster spray(air freshener with little monsters tapped around the plain bottle) and even helps him spray it in the most likely of corners.  


–

Virgil wakes up groggy the next day, headache killer and hoodie too tight around his skin. A faint memory of being small hits him and he’s not sure if he dreamed it or remembered from long ago. He doesn’t want to over think but that will be impossible. He makes a note to ask the others later.

He trudges downstairs, yawning wide and almost missing the last step. He half hearted waves to Logan and Roman at the table in his sleepiness, then turns that wave to Patton whose bright smile falls.

“Aw you’re big again,” He whines. Vigil stares at him dumbly as Roman laughs, Logan shaking his head as well. Then it hits him.

“Wait, that wasn’t a dream!?"


End file.
